Never Knew
by sailorsweetart
Summary: "Who are you?" I asked. A small smile played on his lips as he bowed forward toward me and replied, "The Hero of Time, at your service," T for language
1. Prologue

**Hello Readers! Welcome to my first story. I hope you all catch on fast, because I am far too predictable.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_It was a cool evening, and there were several stars in the sky. I was sitting in the lush grass, staring up at the stars. Behind me, there was a large, looming castle that seemed so familiar though I had never lived in a castle. A breeze blew wisps of my blonde hair into my face, which seemed darker than usual due to the lack of light. My cerulean eyes were staring into the stars, and were hazed with want, desire._

_I knew what would fulfill that want, but fate wasn't interested in my ambition._

_Adventure._

_That was my greatest desire. To leave, never knowing what tomorrow would bring. But that would probably never happen._

_There was the sound of crushing grass at the back of me, and I drew my gaze to behind, still far deep in thought What I saw shocked me out of my dreamy state._

_I caught sight of a silhouette, of a man much taller than me, and obviously a lot more built than I. The man never entered the moonlight, but stayed in the shadows. I seemed to know him, though I swore I had never seen him in my life._

_I began pushing my self away from him, trembling slightly._

_"Why are you here? You aren't suppose… I … no one knows…" I said as I tried to put distance between us._

_The man laughed smugly, a dark sound, which made my heart thunder so hard it shook my ribs. Then he said words that chilled me to the bone._

_"I've found you, princess,"_

**Sooo... Good? Bad? Potential?**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! I got alot of reviews for the first two days, so i felt accomplished enough to write another chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat up in my small bed, and blinked furiously, rubbing my eyes. It was morning, and sunlight flitted in through the large window to my left. I ran a hand through my tangled hair, a sign of my restless night, sighing to myself, whispering to myself it was just a dream.<p>

My cover was hanging half off the bed, and I pulled it around me, shivering slightly, trying to shake the dream out of my mind. I mean, it wasn't even that scary.

So why was I terrified out of my right mind?

I stood up slowly, out stretching my arms, and let them fall heavily to my sides. I walked to my closet and quietly pulled on a simple white dress lined with blue around the collar and the skirt. I headed in front of the mirror and pulled my hair into a high ponytail after brushing out several knots, and inspected myself in the mirror for a moment. I noticed I had bags under my eyes, but from a good distance they were probably invisible, so I shrugged it off.

I began to return to my room to make my bed, when I heard a loud crash from downstairs. I jumped up and quickly ran downstairs.

"Mom! Are you alright?" I asked standing before a woman with brown hair mixed with stray gray hairs, and ever smiling green eyes. She was sitting on the floor, in a position that made it apparent that she had fallen. Several pots lay around her, and a glass cup shattered on the floor.

She laughed, and beckoned me over. "I'm fine, thanks for worrying, Zelda," she said as I pulled her to her feet. "Help me clean this up, would you?" I nodded and went to fetch the broom, almost running into a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes to match.

"Morning Daddy," I said, rushing past my father, and withdrawing a wooden broom from the closet, and I heard him mumble a greeting in reply.

I walked back into the kitchen and began picking up the larger shards of glass to dispose of separately.

"So honey," My mom began, returning pots to their cupboards as my father began cracking a few eggs in a pan to fry. "How'd you sleep?"

I stopped sweeping for a second, and recalled the dream.

"Fine," I lied, returning to the work. My parents didn't notice anything, or just didn't show it.

I finished sweeping and angled my head a bit to check for extra pieces of glass before returning the broom. Afterwards I sat down with my parents and ate breakfast and just listened to my parents speak to me.

_We really don't look that much alike, _I thought as my parents looked at me both smiling. _What if I'm adopted?_

It wasn't the first time that thought crossed my mind, but I never really got into that suspicion. I had no relatives that had a single one of my features. It wasn't impossible.

After I finished eating I kissed the top of my parent's heads and began to leave for the day.

I began walking throughout the village in search of my friend Malon and saw her sitting on the bench across the small stream that went through the village. When she caught sight of me her face lit up in a smile and waved. I raised my hand in a wave and began walking toward her.

"Morning Zelda," she said as we began searching the village for work. "What do you want to do today?" I smiled and shrugged, not really sure. "How about we tend the horses?" she asked and I sighed inwardly. Malon always wanted to be with horses, but I wasn't one to spoil a good mood.

"Sure," I said with a forced smile.

(When. Color. Leaves. Roses.)

.

Several hours later I was lying back on the lush grass. The sun was beginning to set, covering the sky in vast shades of purple, pink, and orange while Malon sat on the fence beside me, singing in her beautiful voice. I tried to clear my thoughts and appreciate the sound, but I couldn't get over a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Something was going to happen.

I sat up, and told Malon that I had to go. I quickly walked out the farm, picking out pieces of grass out of my hair along the way.

By the time I reached my house, the sun had set and the first few stars had sprung into the sky. I opened the door, and called out for my parents, only to receive silence. On the table I noticed a small paper sprawled with my mother's handwriting.

_Had an important out of town meeting. Sorry for the short notice. Be back soon._

_Mom and Dad_

I sighed and placed the note on the counter, stretching my arms over my head. I quickly switched out of the dress and pulled on an oversized shirt and shorts, then flopped on my bed and began scribbling on a piece of paper, recording the days events. After what felt like half an hour, I pushed myself off my bed, and walked to the kitchen, no longer wanting to be still.

I sat on top a stool, and thought about how quiet the house seemed when I was alone.

Then, as if on cue, a crash came from my room.

I jumped out of my seat quickly in fear. It sounded like something had broken, and something heavy hit the floor. Before I panicked, I decided to wait for more noise, maybe a clue. When none came, I decided that the noise was too loud and too _real_ to be passed off as my imagination.

I inched upstairs as quietly as I could, my legs trembling with each step. I reached the second floor and looked around. Humid night air was wafting in through the large broken window, there were several pieces of glass scattered around the floor.

Then, less than a foot and a half away was a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I never really liked this chapter, but I have an idea for the next one. So R&amp;R, lemme know what you think.<strong>

**Anyone else excited for _Skyward Sword?_ I know I am :)**

**SS**

,


	3. Chapter 2

**I liked writing this chapter. I hope you like reading it! I spent a few days working on this in advance, because this was the idea that got the story going. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Moonlight shone off the boy's golden blonde hair that fell onto his forehead and into his impossibly blue eyes.

_Goddess, what you beautiful eyes,_ I thought as they held my gaze. The boy was looking at me as if searching for something. I broke my stare to look over his handsome face. We continued to stare at one another until I summoned up enough courage to speak.

"Who are you?" I asked and a small smile played on his lips as he bowed toward me and replied, "The Hero of Time, at your service,"

Normal P.O.V.

Zelda had always known all about the Hero of Time, the Triforce, and the Master Sword. Unlike the other villagers, the stories had always intrigued her. But she had always passed them off as legends, nothing more.

Now this boy was telling her otherwise.

Zelda drew in a deep breath, but before she got the chance to speak the boy closed the distance between the two. He pushed her into the wall, a hand over her mouth and a finger to his lips. He turned his attention in the direction of the stair case and began listening intently.

For a moment, all she could think about was how close he was. Then what caught the boy's attention pulled hers along. Someone was hitting the door, _hard_.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. He looked back at her and dropped the hand from her mouth. "Follow me," he instructed, taking her hand in his.

An instant after that, the banging ended with a final loud thud, and Zelda concluded that the door was being kicked in.

"No one wants to make life easy for me," the boy rolled his eyes, irritated. He sighed and picked Zelda up bridal style. Zelda felt her face flush, but the boy didn't seem to notice. He was sprinting to the large broke window, and jumped out.

In fear of not making it, Zelda threw her hands over her eyes, waiting for pain. Instead, the boy hit the ground running, carrying her with ease. The boy ran between the shadows of the house, making it difficult for Zelda to see much. When they reached a stopping point, he placed her gingerly on her feet. He walked to the corner of the house and peered around.

"Excuse me," Zelda said sheepishly, and the boy looked at her out of the corner of his eye, assuring her she could speak.

"Who are you?" She wanted to know his name. He smiled again, before looking over the corner once more.

"Call me Link," he said.

Zelda P.O.V.

"What's going on?" I asked. The boy, Link, raised an eyebrow and walked toward me. He leaned toward me. Apparently, the question striked him as odd.

"Hm. So she _doesn't _know," he said, seeming slightly amused at my lack of knowledge. There was a sudden shriek and Link turned around. I knew that voice. It was Malon. "Wait here," he demanded and ran off. I watched him go and sat at my hiding spot.

I waited several moments, just sitting in the dark. I grew impatient, wanting to know what was happening to the village. Peering over on corner, I caught sight of what was happening.

Several Gerudo were ransacking the village, obviously looking for something, and were harming the village people for information of their goal. I quickly ran behind a different house in the direction of where Link had gone, trying to find him. Instead of finding him, I saw a boy I knew from around the village, being held down by two Gerudo. His name was James, and I knew him as the Rancher's son. He was about my age, but not exactly what I'd consider a 'friend'.

I listened in on there conversation.

"Tell us where she is, or off with your head," One snickered, holding her sword in one hand. Like I said before, I never had any real favor towards James, but no one deserved to die, not like this. I grinded my teeth together and moved out of my hiding space.

"Hey!" I yelled and they all looked at me.

"Zelda?" James asked in a confused tone. "Get out of here!" he yelled, but I ignored him.

"Leave him alone,"

Link P.O.V

I closed in on the Gerudo, knocking her unconscious with the hilt of my sword. I quickly grabbed the little boy who was being terrorized and brought him to his parents and the other village people I had helped. All these Gerudo were really interfering with Impa's plan. Of course they had the same objective though.

"Thank you, sir," One man said gratefully and I nodded.

"Wait here," I instructed, turning my back to leave, when someone called out. I turned around and saw the girl with red hair, the one who screamed, looking at me hopefully.

"Please help my friend Zelda," she asked and I smiled at her. "I'll try my best," I said over my shoulder. I began walking through the village, when I heard the sound of a struggle. I hid behind a tree and smacked my forehead at what I saw. The girl was getting in the middle of a fight. That idiot.

Normal P.O.V.

"Oh look, another one," the first Gerudo said sarcastically, swing her sword professionally. "Should we kill them both?" She said, eyeing Zelda, but she stood her ground. No one messed with her village.

"Wait," the other said, studying her. She smiled in a frightening way. "I think we found her," Zelda felt her heart stop for a second, but she didn't show it in her face.

"Knock her out, do what you want with the other." The second instructed and the other walked toward her, sword in hand. Zelda took a step back, then the girl jumped abnormally high into the air, sword poised. Fear hit Zelda like cold water, and time seemed to slow down. She waited for pain, shutting her eyes. Instead, she heard the _clang _of metal against metal. She opened her eyes and saw Link in front of her, sword unsheathed.

The sword was long, with a indigo hilt and the Triforce engraved into it. Zelda gasped. It was the Master Sword, he really was the Hero of Time!

The Gerudo also seemed to notice the sword, because they gasped and took several steps back before running out of the village, several others following them. Link put his sword back into it's sheath and Zelda let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Link was in her face, an aggravated look on his face.

"I _told_ you not to move!" he yelled and Zelda flinched at the tone in his voice. Suddenly she felt herself get angry, remembering that they were planning on killing someone.

"They were gong to kill him!" She argued, and Link look taken aback a bit. "No one should die, not when I can help!" Zelda knew she was right, and she felt satisfied with her answer. When she looked back at Link, he smiled at her response.

"I think you are exactly who I'm looking for," he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell me I'm not the only one madly in love with Link? Lol...<strong>

**A special thank you to - Demyx'sBFF; Moon Princess016; AliRocknRoll23 **

**for reviewing!**

**R&R**

**Do I update to fast?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gosh, I need Ocarina of Time for 3ds... I literally threw myself against the car window when I saw a potser at a GameStop window...**

**Anyway! Enjoy my crappy chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Normal P.O.V.

For Zelda, the past half hour of her life had been a total blur. After Link had blown up in her face, he dragged her to his horse, Epona, outside of the village and the two were now riding through Hyrule Field.

Without realizing what she was doing, Zelda pressed her cheek against Link's back, and let her arms tighten a bit. Link looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly. All she could think about was how much farther she was getting from her home with each step the horse took.

"Tired?" Link asked and Zelda suddenly realized what she was doing.

"Huh? She sat up, and felt her face turn red. "No, I…" she stuttered, waving her hands in defense, and Link laughed.

"It's alright, we need to camp tonight anyways," He pulled Epona to a stop in a grove of shaded trees and soft grass. He hopped off first and outstretched his arms to her. "Need some help?" he offered and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I know how to get off a horse," she assured him as her feet hit the grass. Link smirked and lay back on the ground, staring at the stars. "So do you do this often?"

"What?"

"Kidnapping girls in the middle of the night for no reason," she shrugged and Link propped himself up of his elbows.

"Kidnapper, me? I prefer hero," he snorted, falling back again. "And I didn't kidnap you, I rescued you," he pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, let's call it that," she sighed lying a few feet away from him. _Can I really trust him?_ She thought.

Link sat up and grinned at her. "I know this must be weird for you but tomorrow everything will be explained." His eyes had that unmistakable look of sincerity that reassured her.

"Good night," Zelda said before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her in.

X. Ello .X

_Zelda was standing in a large throne room, and before her were two people. One, she recognized as a Gerudo from the village. She looked like most of the others, but she had a higher presence. The Gerudo kneeled before a man in the throne. Zelda looked at the man's face and she could tell that this man was no king. _

_He had dark olive green skin and flaming red hair, and his face anything but happy. His large hand tapped the arm of the throne, irritated. When Zelda saw him she felt a chill go through her. _

"_You failed me, Nabooru," he said impatiently to the girl. She raised her head and stood before him. "What is your excuse for being unsuccessful ?" _

"_We found the girl," she started, looking at the man, and then continued. "We almost had her, when…" her voice trailed off._

"_When _what_?" His voice boomed and Nabooru stood straight. _

"_The Hero of Time appeared, and took her," _

_For a moment, there was a long silence. The man seemed surprised at her response; Nabooru looked away, waiting for reaction. Zelda looked between the two, trying to figure out _where _she had heard this man's voice before. _

_Suddenly the man broke out laughing a horrid sound, and Zelda stood in fear. It was the man from her dream! _

"_Lord Ganon?" Nabooru questioned and his laughing slowed into a small hush._

"_So now we have the Hero of Time, and the Princess," he smirked._

"_Hey," said a voice, and Zelda looked around. Neither of the two in front of her had said anything._

"_So would you like us to get the both of them?" she asked, when someone else added "Wake up,"_

"_Huh?" Zelda asked._

"_Wake-"_

"-up," Zelda opened her eyes and saw Link's handsome face above her. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," He said sarcastically. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"G'morning," she mumbled, the harsh sunlight irritating her eyes.

"You are one heavy sleeper," he informed her, pushing himself off the grass. He held out a hand and Zelda took it. He gripped it and pulled her up beside him.

"Yeah, I know," she replied as she followed him to Epona. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he assured her, then he stopped and a surprised look flickered across his face. "What's your name?" he asked and Zelda realized she'd never really introduced herself.

She outstretched a hand as if meeting Link for the first time. "Zelda Harkinian,"

He took it with a smile before climbing Epona, which Zelda did after. "Ready?" He asked, and she nodded, and he took off.

(Time skip, because I'm Lazy)

Link pulled Epona to a slow pace as the two neared a large stairwell. Zelda looked at a wooden sign that stood in the grass that read _Kakariko Village_. Zelda tilted her head to the side, curious to why she was brought here. She followed Link quietly, feeling a bit frightened for her unknown future. She began thinking about her dream, rubbing her head, wondering if she should tell him about the dream. He was involved in it after all. She debated and opened her mouth to say something when Link interrupted her.

"We're here," She looked up and saw a large house with a guard standing by the door.

"Welcome, Link," the guard said and Link gave him a smile with a nod. He knocked on the door repeatedly, giving Zelda a cheeky smile, which she returned weakly, until the door finally opened.

"You only have to knock once, I heard it the first million times," said a sarcastic voice. In front of the two stood a tall, built woman with silver hair and hard red eyes. She looked at Link and her expression softened. "Oh, it's just you,"

Her eyes fell on Zelda and she opened the door wide. "Come in,"

(Zelda P.O.V.)

I walked into the large house, my eyes scanning my surroundings. The woman looked over my appearance, which I was guessing, didn't look very presentable at all.

"Why don't you let Zelda take a shower or something," Link offered, obviously noticing my situation. I turned my gaze toward him to see him lounging in a chair, eyes closed, and arms behind his head.

"Alright," the woman said turning her head toward the staircase. "The shower is the first door on your left. I'll bring up some clothes for you. Link do you want to take one too?"

He shook his head. "After Zelda," he said with a wink, and I felt my face flush.

I nodded toward the woman and made my way up stairs.

The hot water was a sting, and my shoulders tensed. But after a few seconds, it felt as if my muscles were unknotted, and I relaxed. I washed my hair and scrubbed my skin and finally I sighed, as I shut off the water, and stepped out.

I wrapped a towel around myself, covering my chest down to the top of my thigh. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and I began toweling the cold water out of my hair. I dressed in the robe she had left for me.

I started to make my way downstairs, when I heard someone talking.

"So she doesn't know anything at all?"

"As far as I know, she has no idea," Link's voice came from below.

"No idea about what?" I asked, stepping into the room. The two looked at each other and the woman cleared her throat.

"Please sit, Miss Zelda," the woman gestured to an empty chair, and I sat patiently, waiting for an explanation. The woman took a motioned to herself, took a deep breath and began. "My name is Impa of the Sheikah clan. I serve the Hyrulian Royal Family, and when you were born, the king and queen appointed me as your guardian,"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why protect me?

"Zelda," Impa suddenly lowered herself to the floor. "You are the Princess of Hyrule, and holder of the Triforce of Wisdom,"

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I don't like how I ended this... <strong>

**Second! Can I just say; reading reviews makes me so happy that I just can't stop smiling? My sister has to tell me to wipe off my slap-happy smiles xD**

**Review if you like!**

_**SS**_


	5. Chapter 4

**I had so much freaking trouble uplaoding this chapter! Everytime I wanted to write, someone needed the computer for an _emergency _, or my parents would bring up a really delicate topic and I would lose the heart to write. People sure love to piss me off D:**

**I keep forgetting the damn disclaimer. I own nothing!**

**Enough about me! On with the story, and thank you so freaking much for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

For a moment, Zelda felt like she couldn't breathe. Her only option was to hear these two out.

"You're biological parents, the King and Queen, decided to hide and you away. They gave you to your adopted parents, for your own safety. But," a shadow crossed her face and Link stepped in.

"Someone figured it out. And it just happened to be the one person they tried to hide you from." He shot her an expectant glance and she took a guess.

"Ganondorf?" I asked, recalling the name from the dream.

"You know?" he asked in disbelief, his blue eyes wide. Zelda gave him a sheepish nod, before letting Impa continue.

"Exactly. He's also the holder of the Triforce of Power, which means he's after your Triforce. He'd want Link's but he's doesn't know his identity,"

"That's right," he said in a sing-song voice, wagging his finger, and Zelda began to feel overwhelmed.

"Wait, let's step back. There's no proof to what you're saying." She raised her left hand, showing the back of it to them. "No birthmark,"

"Link," Impa gestured toward her and he rolled his eyes. He groaned as he stood, pulling the gauntlet off his left hand. He pulled down her arm and aligned their fists together. Zelda looked at his bare hand, and caught sight of the Triforce printed onto his fist. Zelda stared at the Pyramid, entranced, when a small burst of pain caught her attention.

She felt a hurting that was like someone was dragging a knife along her skin. She began to look at the two hands as whole, and saw Link's Triforce beginning to glow, and somehow, the same symbol was being etched into her own hand.

"Proof enough?" He asked, and she nodded, still spell bound by it. Link wasn't very surprised at her reaction. It was very similar to his when he discovered his birthright.

Impa cleared her throat and Zelda looked up, returning to reality, though she couldn't stop thinking that_ she was a princess._ "Now that your Triforce has been awakened, several memories of past lives will start being remembered." That stroked Zelda odd.

"Past lives?" she asked curiously, and Impa nodded firmly,

"Meaning past reincarnations of yourself. To get through the future, you may be in need of information of the past," she explained, and Zelda nodded, but still felt doubtful. "Now Princess, your room is across the hall from Link's. I've put some clothes in both of your rooms," she bowed respectfully at the two. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. I'll return soon," Impa said before leaving.

Zelda P.O.V.

After Impa had left here was a short, awkward silence in the room. I stood up and made my way to the staircase, hearing Link follow up behind me. When we reached the hallway, I watched Link go into one bedroom. Assuming the one across from him was mine, I stepped through the door.

I looked around the large room, much larger than the one at my house. It had a grand bed in the center, with a large window, and a dresser beside it. Lying on the bed was a dark blue Sheikah outfit, and in red, was an eye with a single tear. It was the sign of the Sheikah, I recognized. I looked around to make sure anyone wouldn't walk in on me changing, when I heard the shower turn on down the hall.

I carefully put on the clothing, and looked at myself in the large mirror, noticing that the clothes may fit a bit better on someone who was more muscular than me. I sat crossed leg on the bed, warring to put my wet hair in a neat pony tail. Finally settling with a messy bun, I flopped back onto the bed and let out a sigh, enjoying how comfortable the bed was. I laid like that for a while, when it hit me.

I looked up at the ceiling, beginning to feel very excited. I was getting my wish, getting my long awaited adventure! The very thought seemed so exhilerating I could've screamed.

There was a quite knock on the door, and I sat up.

"It's open," I called, and Link's dirty blond head poked in, a towel covering his damp head. "Oh, hey," I said as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Thought you might want some company," his voice was muffled behind the towel as he shook it through his hair.

"Yeah thanks," We sat like that for a moment and I shattered the silence. "So the memories... what's it like?"

LInk laid back on the bed and let out a heave of air. "Actually, I don't _get _memories. I guess the Goddesses didn't think it was a nesscessity of being a hero. I just needed the basics.

"Basics? Like what?"

"Nothing I've ever seen truely terrifies me. I mean, I can be _scared _for someone, or worry, but I just have a sense. I just can't give up, can't back down." he shrugged, not as interested as I was. "Can I ask you a favor?"

I nodded, assuring him, "Sure, anything," he gave me a smile in return.

"When you get your memories, if any involve me, would you fill me in?" I nodded once more, feeling it was only fair. He had as much right as I did. Link gave me one more warm smile, and I felt the heat had rushed to my cheeks.

"So, _Princess,"_ he exaggerated, and I sighed.

"Please, don't call me that,"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to get beheaded or anything?" he teased and I wiped my hand across my face.

"It's Zelda," I reminded him ad he shrugged.

"If you insist,"

But suddenly I felt like Link was right. I should've been more excited at being a princess.

_Even if it means putting your life on the line?_

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I kinda like this chapter, but I might rewrite it later.<strong>

**If I start to take a bit longer to update, here's my pathetic reason: My two best hobbies are drawing, and writing. After I first started to write, my drawings have been getting worse. I really want to keep both talents up, so I'm trying to do both. **

**R&R !**

_SS_


	6. Chapter 5

**Ello my fellow readers? How you be? Sorry for kinda making you wait, I've been fasting, which makes me an irritable bitch -_-U **

**However, I present you the next chapter! This contains a lot of time skips/ flash backs, and its going to continue into chapter six. Think of it as a progression chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

I slumped against the trunk of a tree, feeling the sweat run down the side of my face. This past month and a half had been pretty brutal for me. I had been training under Impa and Link, trying to build up some skill and self-defense. Impa had me training nearly all the hours in the day, and let me tell you it wasn't easy. I'll fill you in;

_Flashback to: First night_

Link and I seated ourselves at the long, wooden dinner table that was littered with food. I placed my fork in the food on the plate in front of me hungrily. I raised the food to my lips, but before I could even take a bite, Impa began to speak to me.

"Princess Zelda," she began, and I wished she would stop calling me that. "I would like to begin training with you. In case you are ever in combat, I feel it's necessary for you to be able to defend yourself,"

It only took it a moment for me to decide that she was right. I couldn't have Link always at my rescue. I nodded in agreement, and she grinned widely.

"Wonderful. How about we start tomorrow?" It seemed a bit soon, but I still agreed.

"Alright," I said with a smile.

Afterwards, the three of us ate in silence. I took a sip of water quietly, debating what to say, or if I wanted to say anything at all. I put down the cup and reached for the spoon at the edge of the table. It suddenly slipped through my fingers, hitting the plate. I repeatedly try to grasp it, only making the noise louder.

Finally the spoon came to a stop and I dropped my hands to my legs, feeling embarrassed. Link began to laugh and Impa smiled. I felt my face get warm as I looked at my plate.

"Smooth," Link snickered and I frowned, standing up.

"Uh, I'm getting tired, Thank you for the food," I said before rushing out of the room.

"That was your fault," I heard Impa say.

_Flashback/Time skip to: Day Three, Morning_

"Link! Link!" I exclaimed rushing down the stair case as fast as I could. A little too fast, I might add, considering I ran straight into Link. He raised an eyebrow curiously and I rubbed my nose before continuing.

"I got some memories!" I cheered, clapping my hands. I noticed a flicker of excitement in his eyes, but he kept his face cool.

"Like what?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, I spent seven years of my life as a man," I blurted before I realized what I had said.

His face broke out in a grin as he cupped an ear and leaned closer. "Excuse me?" he chuckled and I smiled.

"Long story,"

_Flashback/Time Skip to:_

_Week Two_

"Alright Zelda," Impa said, her arms crossed over her chest. "You said in your memories you occasionally appear as a boy?"

"Yes,"

Lately, my memories have been coming rapidly, normally in my sleep. When I remembered them, it was like I was reliving it all. They were all jumbled up, so I had to piece together certain ones to make everything understandable.

I had discovered that Impa was the Sage of Shadows, and had been my attendant in several past lives. In a lot of my memories, I was a boy, with blonde hair and red eyes named 'Sheik'. I would come and find Link, teaching him music, and giving him tips to help him on his journey, all while hiding my identity.

"Alright then, let me teach you something, something that may be very useful in the future,"

She told me to imagine myself as Sheik in my memories. I shut my eyes and pictured it clearly.

"Do you have it?"

I nodded, my eyes still clamped together tightly. Impa stepped over and positioned my arms.

"Alright now remember this." She said and I nodded once more. She whispered several words in my ear, and told me to recite them to her, which I did. "Open your eyes."

I looked at her and she smiled. "I want you to practice doing that, and when you get it right, come tell me."

"What's it supposed to do?" I asked curiously and she grinned at me.

"Trust me, you'll tell the difference," she winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I can't believe you guys actually read this crap. Sper short, I know, But I'll make the next one longer, or at least ill try :)<strong>

**Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this, and I have a pretty cute/funny moment planned for chapter six :)**

**R&R**

**SS**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey my friends! I Finally got the new chapter done, and I really like it! So, just shut up, read, and review if you liked it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Narrator P.O.V<em>

_Time Skip/ Flashback_

_Week Four_

Link made his way back to Impa's house lugging several grocery bags on each arm. It was a warm summer day, and he'd left Impa and Zelda at the house to continue training. Lately it seemed like the two of them would send him off, then practice something behind his back.

_Whatever it is, it's probably important, _he thought, noting he was at a halfway mark to the house. _Now that I think about it, Zelda really has gotten good at fighting. Maybe Impa is giving her extra training… _ he shrugged at the thought when, speak of the devil, Impa came into his view.

"Hey," Link said with a wave of his hand, which she returned. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just some business I need to attend to. About _her,_" she lowered her voice and he nodded in understanding. "She's at the house, so you can head there yourself," she added, and there was a mysterious glint in her eyes that Link missed.

"Alright then. See you later," he said before continuing toward the house ahead. He climbed up the staircase and struggled with the door knob, but eventually got it open.

He called out Zelda's name, answered with a strange silence.

"Zelda?"

He placed the bags on a counter top and called out a hello, still left with no reply. He curiously opened the door and asked the guard posted by it if she had left, and was told she hadn't. He shut the door, confused, when a loud noise caught his ears.

_Upstairs_

"Zelda?" he yelled, dashing up the stairs, unsheathing the Master Sword as he went. He threw open the bedroom door, praying that Zelda was safe inside.

Instead, he found a tall girl with long blonde hair tied back in a braid, with bangs that only allowed one blood red eye visible. She had bandages that wound around her face as a mask, and wearing skin tight blue clothing that showed off her muscles in curves.

When she saw Link in the doorway, they just stared at each other, no visible emotions phasing her face.

"Who are you? Where's Zelda?"

Instead of giving him an answer, the girl with drew a single (1) sais and lunged at him.

Link moved away in surprise, but quickly began sparing with her. She moved expertly, but still left an opening, which Link used to pin her against a wall, his blade at her neck.

"Where is she?" he snarled, but the girl remained stoic and silent. She kicked him the stomach, knocking him back a few feet. She tightened the grip on her blade and stepped towards him, swinging at his neck, but he managed to duck in time yelling 'shit' as he went down.

Link began taking reckless slashes at her, only to have the girl dodge everything he threw her way. This girl was irritating the life out of Link, and if she kept moving around he'd never get to her!

In the heat of the moment he did a spin attack, positive she couldn't dodge this time. Suddenly the girl back flipped over him, landing stealthily on her feet. His temper flared, and just as he prepared to attack again, she got in a strong stance, left hand pushed forward. There was a blinding light, and Link shielded his eyes.

"Now, now Link, attacking the princess? I may have to throw you in the dungeon," said a teasing voice. He knew that voice.

"Zelda?" he asked in disbelief, and earned a light laugh.

Sure enough, Zelda was standing in the place of the mysterious girl, wearing bandages limply on her shoulders and her training outfit. She had her blonde hair in a high pony tail, with a smile on her face; she twisted the Sais expertly in her hand, blue eyes gleaming.

"Give the boy a prize," she giggled, stepping toward a dumbstruck Link.

"But… how? That girl… you… What the hell?"

"Impa taught me a thing or two," she shrugged and Link wiped his face with his hand.

"Ever since you came in my life, everything's been so much more complicated than I need it to be," he sighed smiling a little.

"I could say the same thing about you," she said, poking his chest giving him a warm smile.

_Yeah, a lot more complicated…_

* * *

><p><em>Time skipWeek six_

_Zelda P.O.V._

"…and then you stabbed Ganon in the head and the 7 sages sealed him away in the dark realm," I concluded, finishing up my most recent memories.

Link watched me, listening intently, obviously interested.

"Then what happened?" he asked eagerly, leaning forward in anticipation.

"I sent you back to recover your lost years," I said with a shrug, and his face fell.

"Whaaat? That's not the ending I was looking for," he leaned closer, a little too close I realized. I blushed before teasing him.

"What? Were you hoping I'd fall for you?" he frowned, his cheeks pink.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Sais are a type of weapon. I suggest you google image it, cause my description would've sucked<strong>

**I know what you're thinking. 'Jen, you bitch, why'd you stop there?' Well, honestly, it should've been a hella lot longer, but I had to give my mom the computer. But where it ends can lead to the next chapter, so i thought ' What the hell, why not?'**

**Haha, I love torturing my characters :D**

**So, please read and review:)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, people here we go! This chapter is up to day because it goes out to a reader by the name of -**_MaryAlice! _**Happy birthday to you, and thank you so much for reading my story. You all don't know how much it means to me. So, enjoy, and please, don't be afraid to review. Oh, and special thanks to my sister- **_BrambleAkira101_** for helping me with the beginning.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Recap: "What? Were you hoping I'd fall for you?" he frowned, his cheeks pink._

_Zelda P.O.V._

Well, wasn't that my mistake. I never should've teased him. The Goddesses really got me back for that one. I sat in the shadows of the tree, rubbing my temples. Now I couldn't seem to clear my thoughts. I'd promised Link I'd tell him every memory involving him, but about this I felt embarrassed. I looked up to and saw him sparring with Impa a good six feet away, and I felt my cheeks warm. I buried my face in my palms, trying to forget.

Maybe I could just avoid the memory topic with him.

"So, any new memories?" a sudden voice asked and I jumped. Next to me Link was sitting himself down, wiping his arm across his sweaty brow. I looked away, cursing myself inwardly.

"Not really," I replied, but I didn't sound convincing and I knew it. He seemed to notice it too.

"What? You can tell me," he said and I shook my head nervously.

_No, I really can't…_

"C'mon, tell me," he insisted, smiling slightly, until I gave in.

"W-well, you see…" I trailed off, finally glancing back at Link, who was watching me curiously. I took a deep breath and let it out. "In every past life we ended up together," I shut my eyes, cheeks burning. There was an awkward silence for a stretch of time, and I waited to hear his reaction. After a moment he began to laugh. I looked at him in surprise and he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, all good things must come to an end," he smirked.

Instead of flushing from embarrassment, the red on my cheeks was fueled with anger, and the fact that those words had really hurt me.

I scoffed, "Excuse me, but princesses are supposed to marry rich and handsome princes, not a common hero. I'm not quite sure what I've been thinking all these lives,"

His confident smirk faded and I stood with a new found confidence.

* * *

><p>It had been about two days since Link and I had spoken to one another. I'd been avoiding him, only interacting with the bastard when we were trying to beat the other to a bloody pulp during training. (1) Obviously, we were both offended by our words, but we were both to hard headed to admit it and apologize first.<p>

Link and I stood across from each other, glaring with anger. Impa stood between us, eyeing us to make sure we were prepared.

"Ready?" We drew our weapons.

"Set?" We got in our stances, and I saw the corners of Link's lips quirk up in a smirk, and I gritted my teeth. I could tell he was trying to make me angry, but that only made me more anxious to win.

Impa took to large steps before jumping out of our way. "Go!"

The two of us circled each other, waiting to make a move. Eventually we began to spar, but it was far too effortless.

_He's going easy on me,_ I noted, watching him closely. I watched as his blue eyes flickered to the right, and I jumped to meet an attack. He rolled behind me from my left, and I knew he was going to attempt to back-slice me. In the last second I spun around, letting our blades clash together.

_My turn, _I thought, back flipping away from Link. He raised suspecting eyebrow at my sudden movements. I grinned, even though I knew he couldn't see it. I took a step away from him, reaching into my pocket, (2) closing my fist around an object, He stepped towards me, and I threw the object to the ground with a pop.

_Normal P.O.V._

Link covered his eyes from the short flash, protecting them from the harsh light. When he opened his eyes and he looked for the suddenly disappeared Zelda, searching every possible angle. He realized that she could be trying to create a distraction for an opening. He was so busy looking for her and trying to figure out where she'd attack from he didn't notice Zelda climbing up the tree behind him.

Zelda smirked behind her mask, a feeling of triumph washing over her. She was going to beat the Hero of Time himself. Smiling wider, she progressed another branch, looking out at a confused Link.

_Victory was sweet._

"Where the hell is she?" Link cursed to himself. He was wasting time waiting for Zelda to show up and fight. Suddenly a shadow crossed over head, blocking out the sun. He whipped up his head to see Zelda crashing through the air, holding the Sais high in her hand. He rolled away just as her blade hit where he would've been.

He gulped as he watched her pry the blade out of the earth, looking at the impact. This girl brought the meaning of '_princess_' to a whole new level. He really had to end this now.

Zelda readied herself once again before lunging at Link. He shoved his shield at her, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Shit!" she swore as Link flipped over her head, his Master Sword unintentionally scraping her fore head. He touched the ground behind her, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"I win," he breathed in her ear, and she felt her cheeks burn red. She pushed him away, walking towards Impa, who watched the battle from a distance. Zelda reached a hand to her forehead, feeling the sticky liquid on her fingers, mumbling the word 'bastard'.

"Are you alright?" Impa asked, gesturing toward her bloody forehead. She nodded, hearing Link follow up behind her. She rolled her eyes, feeling like he was killing her slowly but surely.

"How was the fight?" Link asked, stopping behind Zelda, and Impa smiled approvingly.

"Wonderful. You've both improved so much. I'm proud of you two." She turned her attention to Zelda. "Now, go wash off that cut. I need you guys to go run some errands for me,"

Zelda shook her head and hands quickly. "Sorry, no can do. I'm not going anywhere with him," she said, referring to Link, who rolled his eyes.

"I agree with princess,"

"Too bad. I promise this won't take too long,"

Zelda groaned before walking into the house and into the restroom.

_Zelda P.O.V._

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, gazing at the gash on my head. Lin had cut it deeper than it thought. I reached for a towel and dampened it with water, and began dabbing at the cut, wincing.

There was an impatient knock on the door and I frowned. "I'm coming," I snapped and I heard Link grunt from the opposite side of the door. "Not my fault you tried to slice my head open," I mumbled quietly.

"You say something?" his voice came through.

"Nothing," I said, my voice dripping with fake sincerity. I adjusted my bangs to cover the cut before walking out into the hall. Link was standing by the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Here's the list," he said, handing me a scrap of paper with various tasks. I skimmed over them before sighing.

"Let's just get this over with,"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) They both didn't really meant what they said, but they were just angry and spoke without thinking.<strong>

**(2) The object is everyone's favorite weapon, the deku nut! **

**So, how was it? Do you like/hate/ etc? Please review and lemme know :)**

**Happy birthday once again to **_MaryAlice!_

**R&R **

**SS**


	9. Chapter 8

**D: School kills me, really it does. But I still have the next chapter, see? Thanks for the reviews, really... Can I just say, I'm not very good when it comes to writing romance...**

**All rights for Legend of Zelda go to Nintendo!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Zelda P.O.V._

"Alright, let's see…" I said my eyes skimming over the list of errands Impa had given us. Link and I had completed nearly all the chores on the paper in a little over an hour, and we weren't in that bad of a mood. We hadn't argued much at all, but we still weren't exactly forgiven yet. He leaned over my shoulder and looked down at the list, reading over what we'd already done.

I turned my head towards him to speak directly and saw how close he was. Our faces were literally half an inch apart, and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. For a split second, I thought about how handsome he was, but I caught myself, reminding my brain that I was angry at him. We both blushed and I pulled my head away, and Link straightened up.

"So," I coughed, before continuing, "All we have left to do is drop off this letter at the postbox and, pick up this package," I said, pointing at the list. Link shrugged.

"Easy enough," he said,turning a corner toward the post office. We stepped into the small room, and stepped into the line, waiting patiently. I leaned forwards on my tip toes, then back on my heels impatiently. Finally the two of us got to the front of the line and asked for Impa's requested mail. The two of us waited at the counter, and I saw Link tap his fingers on the countertop, waiting. The man returned carrying a small square package with an envelope placed at the top.

"Here you are," the man said, handing us the package, which Link took into his hands. I quickly dropped my signature on a slip of paper and left a blue rupee before walking out.

I closed the door behind us, and stepped back out into the grass, following behind Link. When I reached to be directly behind him, he handed me the letter.

He pointed around the corner and said, "The postbox is right over there. I'll wait here," I nodded, and quickly dumped the letter into the box before heading back to Link.

"Alright, were all done," I said with a smile, folding my hands together. I looked up at the sky, watching how every few seconds it would grow a slight shade darker. It looked like a big painting, one for everyone to see. I smiled once again, and caught a glimpse at Link.

His cobalt eyes were distant, thinking about something. He seemed so zoned out, and I wasn't sure why. I countinued towatch him until he turned aroud and caught me staring.

He smiled, half heartedly, "Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head. "No, just thinking about something, sorry," i replied quietly, and he smirked,

"What about? My gorgeous face?" he joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you concieted,"

"Nope. Just confident," Link said with a wink and I smiled lightly.

Looking up, I saw we had made it back to Impa's house, but the watch guard wasn't there.

I shrugged at the thought, placing my hand on the doorknob. "Let's go,"

"Wait," Link's voice came from behind me.

I turned around, keeping my hand on the knob. I jumped a bit when I saw how close he was. He looked embarrased.

"I..." he forwned, looking even more flustered. I raised a questioning eyebrow and he ran a fustrated hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it- any of it. I was mad and I just said it. I'm sorry,"

I blinked once in surprise. I hadn't expected him to apologize first. Don't I feel like an ass.

Suddenly, he slipped a hand under my chin, tilting my head up. His eye lids seemed heavy, like he was unconcious of what he was doing. Slowly, he leaned foward, and I felt my heart stop. I could feel his warm breath on my face, and just as our lips met, he widened his eyes and realized what he was about to do. He pulled back a bit and looked me in the face.

Carefully, he brushed my bangs away, running his fingers over the cut he made. I flinched under his touch.

"Sorry about this too," he said with a soft, sad smile. He dropped his hand from my face and I took in what just happened.

Quickly, I turned around, fumbling with the lock, blushing a terrible red.

"I-i forgive you," I stuttered, trying to open the door with shaky hands.

Link softly placed his hand ontop of mine, twisting the knob and opening the door.

I flushed even worse before dashing upstairs and into my bedroom. I couldn't help it, I panicked.

Pressing my back against the door, I felt my heart rattle in my chest.

Link almost kissed me!

And the most confusing part was that I _wanted _him to.

* * *

><p><em>Link P.O.V.<em>

I sat on the kitchen countertop, running my hands through my hair.

What the hell came over me back there?

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" I said, punding my fist into my forehead.

I mean, what was I thinking, almost kissing the Princess of Hyrule, the girl who help save us, lead this land.

I could never get involved with her. Zelda even said it herself. I'm just a common hero.

Even if worked out in other lives, there's no garuntee about this one.

I meant what I said. All good things must come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>See, see? I'm no good at Romance! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Haha, these Link and Zelda would SO hate me if they read this...**

**Please, review, and uhm... yeah...**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, Fanfiction is being a major bitch to me. I hate it! anyways, chap's super short, and I know I'm about to get tons of hate mail for it. I just wanted to upload what i had cause im going out of town tomorrow. So please, enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Zelda P.O.V

I sat hunched up in my bed, listening to the sound of my breathing.

I couldn't stay locked up in here forever now could I? I mean, I had to face Link sometime. That'd be the wise thing to do.

But what would I say, what would I do? What would Link do? This was all too confusing.

I looked up and thought about it for a second, the image of Link leaning in slowly, the feel of his warm breath on my face. Just the thought brought the heat to my cheeks.

I had to get this over with sooner or later. Sooner was far better, I decided. Pushing myself off my bed, I neared the door. I stopped cold just before I could open the door, and blushed again.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered out loud to myself.

No, staying locked away up here was _not_ an option. I swallowed my doubt, raised my head, and opened the door before I could change my mind. Then I strolled into the hallway as boldly as I could.

Normal P.O.V

Link leaned his back against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest. He was debating what he could do and what he would do. But it honestly didn't matter what he decided. He'd never been in a situation like this one before.

He laughed bitterly at the thought. _I've faced ghosts, giant spiders, and beasts twice my size, and I'm afraid to talk to a girl. _He scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment. _Where's my courage now?_

Upon hearing footsteps, Link turned around to see Zelda coming down the stairs, head held high, keeping to herself.

_Goddesses, she's beautiful._

The thought was sudden and he slapped himself mentally for that. Why was Nayru doing this to him?

She entered the kitchen quietly, seeming distant.

"Uh, Zelda?" he asked quietly, and she turned herself in his direction, but avoided his gaze.

"Yes?"

"Ah, about earlier…"

"You know what? I'm really hungry," she stepped in quickly, turning towards the cabinets, and prying them open.

Link sighed, faltering a bit. He had a feeling she'd evade the topic.

"Zelda, we really need to talk," he pressed quietly.

Zelda paused in her rummaging, and quickly shook off her sudden silence. She turned back around toward him and smiled as best as she could, but still came off as fake. "What are you in the mood to eat? I really want-"

"_Zelda!" _he snapped.

She flinched at the harsh tone, watching him walk towards her. He ran a hand through his hair, a thing he did when he was frustrated. He seemed just as confused as she did.

"Look, I…" Before he could finish, the door swung open, and Impa ran in, looking panicked. She turned her worried gaze toward Link and Zelda before dashing toward the coat closet.

They watched Impa as she pulled out two separate black cloaks and tossed them at the two.

"The Gerudo are here, looking for you both," she explained, steering them towards the back door. "Zelda, change into Sheik," Impa demanded, and Zelda nodded before following orders. There was a bright flash, and where the princess had once stood was her alter ego, changing into one of the cloaks.

Impa looked back at Link, who was doing the same as Zelda. "Please, keep her safe," she pleaded, opening the door and shoving them into the cold night air.

"_Keep your left hands covered!" _

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know alot of you are into action, so i decided to jump right into the category. Whoopee. Haha, uhm please review, and lemme know whatcha think!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**I had a lot of fun updating yesterday, so I just gave you a chapter the very next day. You know you love me. You just can't help it. I think this may be one of my favorite chapters, because, well, I just like how it went along. **

**I don't own the rights to Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Link P.O.V

Impa quickly shoved us both out the door before jumping onto the houses' roof and disappearing towards the cries of people in need.

_Stay calm._ That was what was most important in a situation like this.

_Pay attention._

I studied our surroundings, ignoring Zelda, who looked around franticly. It was very dark, and knowing the Gerudo, they were going to do the same thing they did to Zelda's village here. There was no way Impa could save everyone on her own.

Zelda leaned in and whispered, "What do we do?"

I paused, thinking about it for a moment. _I really need to get my mind off… things,_ I told myself, stealing a glance at her.

Shrugging, I answered, "I was hoping we could kick some ass," She raised her eyebrows at my response, but her now red eyes had a smile shining in them.

"Fine, then. What's your plan, hero?" she questioned, tugging up the hood on her cloak.

"I say we charge through the village, take out as many Gerudo as we can, then meet at the exit."

She nodded in agreement, pulling out her Sais, twirling it in her hand. "Until then," she whispered, before sprinting away.

I watched her run into the dark, slipping beneath my hood. I withdrew the Master Sword, peeking down at it.

_Too conspicuous,_ I decided, sheathing it again. I pulled out my hookshot and aimed it at the nearest rooftop, latching on to it. I touched down on the roof, pulling out my bow.

Squinting in the dark, I began searching for my first target.

Zelda P.O.V

I kept running, keeping my head low, darting between the shadows. Keeping my ears open, I was able to keep listening for any one in need.

I won't lie. Part of me felt rather guilty. If it wasn't for me, none of the Gerudo would be here, and this village wouldn't be in its situation. So it's the least I could do to save the people here. I may as well be the one leading them one day.

Suddenly a malicious laugh caught my ears, ending my train of thought. I quickly ducked behind a large crate, watching the current scene.

"I'm telling you, _there's no princess here,_" a terrified voice was persisting, and I peeked around to see a woman holding onto two little, trembling children.

"All you Hylains are the same. We've searched every other village, where else would she be?" A new voice taunted, and the woman shook her head. I bit my lip, wishing the guilty feeling would vanish.

"There's never been any princess in Hyrule, I can assure you,"

"Alright, then how about the Hero of Time? He anywhere near by?" the voice was pressing impatiently.

"T-that's just a myth," the lady insisted, clutching the children tighter. Her voice sounded as though she wished it weren't.

I slowly slipped my hand into my pocket, curling my fingers around a few needles. I lifted my hand slowly, looked around, made sure no one was looking, and threw them at the girl.

The needles hit her pressure points in her neck, knocking her to the ground, unconscious. The family watched in shock as she fell to her knees, looking for who did it. I stood up straight and made my way to the small family.

They flinched as I neared and I outstretched a hand, assuring them I wouldn't cause any harm.

"Sorry if I frightened you," I apologized sincerely, pulling the family to their feet. The woman bowed gratefully.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she said gratefully, and I felt the tips of my ears turn red modestly.

"It was nothing. Please, take your children inside. Keep them safe,"

She nodded in understanding, ushering them inside. I turned around, returning to hunt for more enemies.

Link P.O.V.

I pulled back the arrow, and knocked the bow, hitting another Gerudo, watching her drop to the floor. I may have hit a good twelve at this point, and I let out a sigh.

I saw several Gerudo searching for me, looking for where my arrow may have come from. I rolled my eyes, reaching for another arrow.

Suddenly, there was a presence sneaking up behind me. I kept calm, trying not to seem tense. I continued to draw out the arrow slowly, when I swiftly withdrew my sword, rolling out of the way, just as the Gerudo swung her sword.

She clicked her tongue irritably as she watched me pull myself to my feet. I recognized her as the Gerudo from before, the one who recognized me.

She flipped herself over me, touching the ground behind me, tugging off my hood.

When she realized who I was, she glared daggers. "The Hero of Time?"

I bowed with a mocking smile. "In the flesh,"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Link's all cocky. So, please tell me what you think. Remeber, I write for you, so your encouragement helps, alot. <strong>

**Gah, I lost my little green journal with this story up to chapter eight in it. Now someone has my writing, and, I could get published, and that'd be terrible! Ah, well, life goes on, I guess.**

**SS**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven is now here! I feel like I haven't updated in forever, but it's only been a little over a week. Ah, I'm strange. Welcome to the Insanity that is my life -_-.**

** Anyways! I feel like this chapter was a little weird to write, because I never really knew I coulld write like this...**

**I don't own Legend Of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Link's P.O.V

The Gerudo's blade sliced inches from my ear, cutting through a few strands of my hair. She pulled back her arm, and I recognized the movements, back flipping away just a she thrust her sword.

_Whew,_ I thought numbly, pulling out my bow, aiming at the girl. I knocked the bow, making a clear shot.

But the girl knocked the arrow aside swiftly with her sword, and I groaned, annoyed. She was far more advanced than any other Gerudo I've ever gone up against. I couldn't take this too lightly.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell, and I quickly recognized it as Zelda. I felt a pang of guilt, remembering what little Impa had asked of me, and felt a wave of fear, for Zelda's welfare.

I cast a short glance over my shoulder, and then looked back at the Gerudo.

_If I can just end this quick enough… _ I thought to myself, grinding my teeth together.

Trying to find a loophole in the situation, I forgot that I was actually _in_ the battle currently. I didn't even notice when the girl dashed toward me, and swept my leg.

Since I was on the edge of the roof, I slipped clumsily off the side, loosing my footing. Somehow, I managed to catch my fingers rim.

I let out a relieved, thankful sigh, and then cursed myself for my own stupidity.

She kneeled on one knee, leaning over the edge slightly, and snickered. "You'd think the Hero of Time would be more of a challenge," she sneered and I let out a breath of bitter laughter.

"I'm not dead yet," I assure her and she stops laughing. I began to rock on the railing, swinging myself back onto the roof.

I thought about the pain in Zelda's voice, and felt an urgency to run to her side.

I rolled my eyes irritably,and went still, making it _look_ like I'd left an opening, hoping the girl would take advantage of it. She obviously took the bait, because she began to charge again.

Side stepping around her, I wrapped an arm around her neck, gripping the hilt of my sword firmly. I hit her in the back of the head with it, and she slumped to the ground unconscious, letting me sigh in relief.

_Zelda, _a voice whispered in the back of my mind.

I dropped back to the grass below, pulling up my hood once again before looking for Zelda.

Zelda P.O.V

I stood behind a tall tree, watching arrow after arrow soar through, hitting every victim directly. Turning around, I smiled a little; glad Link's simple plan was playing out well. I was a bit surprised too, because it seemed a little too easy.

Shrugging, I stole another glance in the same direction, taken aback to see Link's arrows had stopped firing. I furrowed my brow curiously, inspecting to see there were still Gerudo roaming around. I leaned forward to see what may have happened.

_There are still a few thieves so-_

Suddenly, there was a hard kick in my lower back, causing me to fall on my knees, the wind knocked out of me. There was a second kick, even harder this time and I gasped, trying to remember how to breathe.

I looked over my shoulder, to see my attacker was a Gerudo, leaning over me menacingly. She bent over my coughing body, and lifted my head up by my hair.

Leveling my face with hers, she inspected it thoroughly.

"Hm," she said thoughtfully, continuing to look over my struggling form. "You don't happen to be the one taking out all my girls, are you?"

I honestly took out maybe six alone alone, but I wasn't going to tell her that, or anything else. Instead, I kept silent, but continued to try to release her iron grip.

Slowly, she began to unravel the bandages around my face with her free hand.

"You don't follow the description of the girl… but maybe you know where she is, no? What about the Hero. If you tell me I _won't _kill you," she said it like it was _amusing._ I glowered at her, as she pulled off the last of the bandages.

I spit in her face once they were all removed, and she slapped me. "You _bitch!" _she howled, kicking me against the rough bark of the tree's trunk. The girl lashed out a few more times, and I let out a yell in excruciating pain.

"I'll give you one last chance," she growled, and I glared up at her, and she seemed to get the picture.

She shrugged, withdrawing her blade. "Remember, I gave you a chance,"

I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain, which never came. I felt the grip on my hair loosen, before falling limply completely, then I felt something drop on my face, and heard a choked breath.

I opened my eyes slowly, to see the girl, a blade straight through her stomach, and the blood hitting my face.

I just stared, more shocked then anything else. Never had I seen something quite like this, and when I took in what happened, time seemed to have slowed.

The blade was withdrawn from her body and she fell to the ground, dead. I looked up, frightened. But all I saw was Link, wiping the blood off on his cloak.

"I don't really enjoy killing to save people, but what can I do?" He said, reaching a hand out to me. I don't know how long I stared at it, because I still frozen in fear. Eventually he returned it behind his back, noticing that he'd scared me.

"Zelda?" he whispered in a softer tone, and I looked up at him, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry I scared you,"

I slowly turned to look at the dead girl, but changed my mind, knowing I didn't need to see it again. Swallowing, I pushed myself to my feet, and rubbed my eyes wearily. Link pulled my hood back up, hiding my face once again.

"L-let's go,"

* * *

><p><strong>I <em>cannot <em>believe I just killed someone off, even though it was barely a minor character. **

**But that's beside the point. So, please tell me how you liked it, and...**

**Oh yeah! I was wondering, I kinda need Ganondorf to get some different minions, 'cause I feel like I'm over using the Gerudo... Any suggestions?**

**And one last thing. One reviewer was a bit confused at my _last _fight scene with Sheik and the needles. My explanation was you know how Zelda got her memories? Well, I was thinking, she could kinda have some skill remembered from her seven years as a Sheikah.**

**Did that help? I hope so! Please R&R**

_**SS**_


	13. Chapter 12

**I know, I haven't updated in like, forever and three years. Okay, now I'm exaggerating. Sorry Loves, I had abunch of homework and projects, and I tried to write as much as I could whenever I could. So now, I present, chapter Twelve of_ Never Knew_!**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Zelda P.O.V.

Link and I ran throughout Hyrule Field, trying to find a concealed resting place for the night.

We reached a hill with a patch of tall trees that over looked a small pond. Deciding that it was a good resting place, we made a beeline for it.

Incase you were wondering, after Link scared me, and after we finished off a few last Gerudo, we fled the village without a second thought. We didn't even know where we were going next.

At that current moment, it was terribly quiet, and I was far too shaken to strike up a conversation. The image of the dead girl was still fresh in my mind, and I could feel it making my heart beat fast and push off any happy thoughts.

I was pretty sure Link felt guilty, for freaking me out back there, but he wasn't exactly sure how to react about the situation.

When I blinked back from my thoughts, I saw we had reached the hill top.

"C'mon," Link called as he began up the tree, going up on the sturdiest branches. When he came to a stop, it was on a high branch. He gestured for me to follow after him.

I began to scald the limbs of the tree after him. I ended on a thick branch directly below his, and I leaned my back against the rough bark tiredly. I exhaled once, shutting my eyes.

The leaves that surrounded us were clustered together tightly, making it difficult to see beyond the tree's sense of security.

I looked up from my lashes to where Link's silhouette was resting.

"Thank you… for saving me," I whispered, drawing my legs toward me, cupping my elbows.

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome," he replied softly. I tilted my head out to the side and saw him tug his floppy green hat over his blue eyes. "Goodnight, Zelda," he said quietly.

I sat there for another second, thinking about how awfully tiring today was. Then I shut my eyes and let sleep take me over.

Time skip cause I'm lazy

"Zelda….Zelda," Link called my name quietly, coaxing me out of sleep.

I opened my eyes wearily, rubbing the sleep out of the, Once they were full adjusted to the light I jumped back in surprise.

Link was seated on the same branch as me, less than a foot away, leaning in towards me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, smirking at my reaction.

I blinked once before answering. "Oh, uh, fine, I guess," I skimmed my fingers over the scab beneath my bangs, shying my gaze away from him.

"That's good," he smiled.

I felt my throat go dry, and I gestured to the pond below us with my head "Can we go get some water?" I positioned myself to jump off, not waiting for his approval.

Link held up a hand to stop me, saying, "Wait a-"

"Gah!" I yelped, clutching my arm around myself in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone, looking around protectively. I tugged up the side of my shirt, revealing a rather nasty bruise. "Did that girl do that to you?" He questioned in anger.

I recalled my memories from last night, and remembered the girl. Sucking in a breath between my gritted teeth, I gave a short nod.

"It's nothing worth worrying over. Let's just go," I tried to take off without causing any pain, and failed to do so.

"Yes it is, Zelda. At least let me help you down," Link insisted, and I shook my head stiffly. "You are so stubborn," he sighed, shaking his head. He scooped me into his arms.

I hit his chest bitterly, ordering him to put me down. Instead, he jumped down to the ground, not even flinching.

"Put me down," I demanded, and he rolled his eyes, ignoring my protests. When we reached the edge of the pond, he eventually placed me on my feet.

"See? I told you, I'm fine," I gave him the best reassuring smile I could muster, turning to look him in the eye. He didn't seem as convinced, but he just rolled his eyes again and kept his mouth shut.

We knelt at the edge of the pond, and Link fished around in his pocket until he withdrew a glass bottle. He brimmed full of water.

"For you," he smiled, and I held it between my fingers. I tilted my head back, and took long gulps, feeling his eyes on me.

"Yes?" I asked, holding a refilled bottle out to him.

He let out a short breath of laughter. "It's nothing," he replied and I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What?"

"It's just… I can't really imagine you as a princess, because of the way you act. You act nothing like a princess should," He laughed and I thought it over.

"For now, I'll take that as a compliment," I informed him, and he held up his hands as if to say '_point taken_'.

"Anyways, what do you think we should do next?"

Our next move. I pondered it for a minute, debating the ideas in my head.

A part of me wanted to go to the Castle. I was the princess, even if no one really knew, and even if I apparently didn't act like one. Didn't I have the right to go and meet my birth parents?

But suddenly a list of horrible outcomes scrolled through my mind, most resulting in us getting kidnapped.

It wouldn't be wise to go anywhere we'd already been. No matter how much I wanted to go back to my village and assure everyone I was alright.

"Zelda? _Zelda?" _Link waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked.

I cast a glance over my shoulder and saw the outline of the castle on the horizon, and I pointed a finger at the shape. "Castle Town,"

He raised an eyebrow and reflected the thought. "It's not a bad idea. Do you want to get started heading over there now?"

I shrugged, and tried to push myself to my feet, and got hit with a wave of pain. I doubled over and groaned, trying to console the hurt.

Link muttered something under his breath as he got on his feet, but I was to busy being in pain to hear him. He slipped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to my feet.

I felt my cheeks tint red when he whispered in my ear, "Are you _sure _you're fine?"

He said it in a mocking tone that bothered me.

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled, earning another light laugh.

"Whatever. But that's what I'm here for. To protect _you,_" he said with a wink as he removed his arms form around my waist.

"Let's just go," I said, turning toward the direction of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... Definetly not my best work. I just wanted to get to you what I had out. <strong>

**By the way, I want to feel special and tell everyone my birthday is October 5th. **

**So, thank you for all the reviews, and I guess, until next time. **

_**SS**_


	14. Chapter 13

**I give each of you permission to stone me at dawn. Hey guys. So, how you be? **

**Alright, enough beating around the bush. I got grounded, and couldn't update, so I spent all my time writing ahead and starting a new story. Yay. Uhm... Some romantic bits, so, knock yourself out. **

**I don't own Legend Of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"That's it, Link, _my feet are killing me. _I say we just throw in the towel tonight," I complained, sauntering behind a weary Link.

It'd been about two days since we'd been at Kakariko, and the two of us had been traveling on foot to Castle Town, because we were _oh so smart, _and didn't think of getting Epona. Still, we were determined to get to our next destination.

The last thing I'd call it was an 'easy job', considering the days were over heated, and sleeping in trees leads to restless nights.

"You think I'm enjoying this either? I'm about as tired as you," he mumbled, dragging himself to a flat rock before sitting on it. He wiped his upper lip with his thumb, and I sat beside him. I attempted to fan myself off with my hand, a failed attempt, since it did less than little against the heat.

"How much farther?" I asked, falling back in the tall grass with exhaustion. There was a brief silence before he answered, "I think we could make it tonight. It's not much longer, maybe another half hour,"

I sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. "Alright, alright. We'll get moving. Just give me a minute."

"I could carry you there if you want,"

I blushed, and tried to cover it with an eye roll. "No thanks,"

I heard the sincerity in his voice, and it got me thinking about Link. He'd been teasing me since we'd first met constantly. At first it seemed out of sheer amusement, but now… it seemed to hold a lot of emotions I really couldn't identify, and whatever they were, it seemed to be fueling his actions.

My mind flicked an image of Link leaning into kiss me three days ago, and I tried to ignore the way my heart skipped a beat.

I blushed again. That was definitely confusing. But not as confusing as when, for that split second, I wished he had. I glanced at Link, watching him take off his hat and fumble with it.

When he did that, almost kiss me, I mean, he seemed so unaware of what was going on. What was he possibly thinking at that moment?

I brought myself to my feet, making him look up from his lap. I tugged my hair off my neck and made a bun.

"Okay, let's go," Link got up as well, placing the green cap back on his head with a nod.

We began to continue down the path, and I started rubbing my shoulder. "My back hurts," I said, and he shrugged.

"Think about it like this, the faster we move, the sooner you get a bed to sleep in," he reminded me, and I grinned at the thought.

"Alright then!" I beamed brightly. Suddenly, he took my hand in his and began to sprint down the path. Okay, so he was running, and he was sorta dragging me.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! I'm still tired!" I called and he chuckled.

He came to an abrupt stop, causing me to trip into him. "Think of sleeping," he winked, before taking off again.

I stumbled behind him, before somehow managing to keep up with him and his pace.

As we ran, I couldn't help glimpsing at Link's grin in the fading light, and felt another rush of heat on my cheeks.

"Why do you have to be so gorgeous?" I mumbled to myself, and he turned toward me.

"Say something?"

I shook my head nervously at the fact I thought aloud. He shrugged it off. We continued to run until we caught sight of tall grey stone walls, and I gasped in excitement.

I dashed ahead of Link, across the sturdy wooden bridge, before skidding to a halt in Castle Town.

Although this was my first time in Castle Town, I could tell that there was almost always something going on. Each street was lined with stone buildings that had lanterns hanging, providing enough light to make most things visible. Guards marched around, and people strutted by holding various shopping bags.

At the center was a glorious fountain with a huge Triforce carved into it, identical to the one that adorned me and Link's hands. And looming, over it all, was the infamous Hyrule Castle. Long brick towers, and windows and balconies that gave the world a peek to its luxuries.

"Are you positive you don't want to get in _there _instead?" Link's voice asked from over my shoulder, indicating the marvelous sight before me.

I didn't answer, gazing at the castle curiously. It looked so familiar, and I was itching to get inside. Despite it all, I shook my head no, not wanting to take any risks. "I'm fine. C'mon, let's go find an inn," I retrieved his hand unconsciously, barely missing the small smile that lit his face when I did.

We began blindly down some winding road, and he pulled me to a stop. "There's an Inn over here," he informed me with a knowing smile, before turning me in a different direction.

A moment later, a large inn stood before us. We stepped in, and I sighed. "Oh no," People were swarmed and packed everywhere, yelling, trying to reach the front desk. "Should we leave?" I asked disappointedly, and Link shook his head.

"Hell no, we're not leaving." We shoved past several people, before reaching the desk. "Ma'am, I'd- _We'd _like a room please," Link asked the panic stricken girl with a winning smile, and she flushed, looking at the desk. I elbowed him in the ribs, and the girl looked back up at us.

"We only have one room left," she mumbled, and we slammed our fists on the desks without a second thought, making her flinch. "We'll take it!" we agreed.

The girl gave us a peculiar look, than asked for our payment. Link dropped his wallet, and she led us upstairs.

"Alright! Good night sleep here we come!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in triumph, making him laugh in agreement. The girl came to a stop in front of a door, unlocking it, then handing me the key.

"Here's your room," she said, stepping out of the way, and when I looked into the room, I felt my eyes widen.

"Uhm, miss, there must-," I started, but the girl had disappeared. I glanced back into the room, and frowned.

There was only one bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. Ha. Sucks to be Zelda, right? No, not really. <strong>

**Uhm... I feel like this is necessary to say... Is anyone else in love with the book _The Outsiders _? Cause, holy shit, I love that book. And movie. And Johnny. **

**Yes, lot's of love.**

**Uhm... Review?**

**SS**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's the update I promised. Wow, I am really on a roll. Thank Skyward Sword. Finishing that game gave me inspiration! And I'm about to start on Payback... Be proud of me, readers. **

**I have no idea why, but I really like this chapter. I don't know. ENJOY!**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Someplace, Somewhere-

Narrator P.O.V

He sat on his makeshift throne, listening to Asma, one of his warriors, rattle on about her groups failure.

She seemed slightly terrified, the man noticed absently. Like she was afraid of the consequences of a let down.

"In the end, they got away," she concluded in a steady voice, but he made note of the minor tremor in it. The man clicked his tongue, giving a slight shake of his head.

"We're losing our touch," he remarked, bemused. Then his face grew serious, and he frowned. "Whereabouts?"

She paused hesitantly, before nodding and he waited for her to continue.

"Castle Town," she informed him slowly, and he nodded thoughtfully. "Would you like us to go after them?" She questioned, and he shook his head calmly. She expected him to be angry.

"No, no, let them drop their guard. I'll send someone when I feel the time is right,"

Asma tilted her head to the side. "Nabooru?" she inquired and the man shook his head in answer.

"A new recruit." He clarified, and she nodded, hoping the worst was over on her part.

"Yes, milord," she said and he stood from his seat, sauntering towards her.

"Oh, and punishment for failure… how does five days fasting sound?"

"Yes, milord." She said quietly.

"Dismissed." He concluded, and Asma scampered out of the room.

He walked back towards his 'throne' and sat back down. He hated his throne. One day though, he would have so much better than this rundown place, so much more…Lord Ganondorf smirked. Oh, how he loved to have the power.

Castle Town-

Zelda poked her damp head out of the bathroom door, strands of blonde hair glued to her cheeks. She was wrapped in a soft towel, and her blue eyes scanned around for Link.

When she finally saw him, he was sitting on the bed, facing away from the bathroom door. Beside him was a plastic shopping bag that probably had fresh clothes for the both of them.

Zelda slowly closed the door a little more so just her head poked out, and frowned despite her self before clearing out her throat. There was a brief pause, before Link looked over his shoulder with an uncertain smile.

"Yes?"

"Oh, uhm, can I see the bag?" she pointed a drippy finger at the heap of plastic and he nodded, picking it up and standing. He took a few steps toward the door, and Zelda instinctively took a step back.

"That won't be necessary. Can you just…?"

Link raised a questioning eyebrow with a shadow of a smile, before tossing the bag. She caught it in midair and quickly shut the door.

Zelda shuffled through its contents for a moment until she came across a night dress. It was a little big, but it was comfortable. A lot more comfortable than her previous, sweaty outfit.

She examined her appearance in the mirror, before gathering her dirty clothes and walking out.

Zelda walked towards the edge of the bed, beside Link, who once again had his eyes shut.

"Are you decent?" he asked and she smiled slightly, tapping his shoulder. His eyes opened and he glanced up at her.

"Shower's all yours." She assured him, and he smiled himself.

Link stood and walked towards the bathroom, standing in the door way, his hand grasping the knob. "I'll be back in a minute," he promised, disappearing behind the door.

Zelda frowned skeptically, staring at her feet. When she heard the shower turn on, she claimed Link's former spot on the bed. She glared at the room, feeling embarrassed.

It was like the damn place was mocking her, like the Goddesses were getting a kick out of messing with her head. She was already having mixed feeling about Link as it was.

Link... Handsome, goodhearted, bad-tempered. Confusing, sarcastic, hot headed. He would risk anything and everything for another's benefit.

In Zelda's mind, she began to list everything that could describe and define the Hero of Time. Minutes flew by, and she slowly began to doze off. The last thing she noticed was the shower had turned off.

Zelda P.O.V.

You know how it is, sometimes while asleep, you wake up for no reason?

Well that happened tonight. I suppose I hadn't slept that long, considering Link was still somewhat damp from his shower. Did I mention he was maybe an inch away?

I squeaked, my hands flying to my mouth as I pulled back slightly.

He opened one eye drowsily, and sighed. "You do realize you are over reacting." He moved closer.

Panicked, I began to pull away, only to slide off the side of the bed. Link, suddenly more aware, lunged forward and caught me, cradling me to his chest. Oh and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I attempted to push away and Link, who foresaw this, wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer. I was suddenly very glad that the room was dark, because now he couldn't see how red my face was.

This close proximity was not exactly what I'd consider comfortable, and, Nayru help me, Link was just too handsome.

"Am I seriously making you this uncomfortable?" I could imagine him smiling slightly as he said that. My throat was tight and I heard him sigh. "Do you want to fall off the bed?" he whispered as I attempted weakly to disentangle him from me. "Stop freaking out. It's not like I'm doing anything weird."

_Fine, _ I thought to myself. _Link can win this round. _After a moment or two, I slowly started to relax. Eventually, my eyelids begin to droop, and Link's arm tightened slightly.

I yawned softly, before whispering, "What are you doing?"

Link's P.O.V

I smiled faintly. "Protecting the princess," I knew that would provoke her.

"Don't… call me… that…" she muttered, before falling asleep. I let out a slight breath of laughter.

I tilted my gaze down at Zelda's sleeping face, and felt a surge of joy. She was so beautiful, and looked like an angel, with her golden hair, and perfect complexion.

On impulse, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her temple. I let them linger there for a moment. "Good night," I murmured against her skin.

The instant I pulled back, my cheeks burned with warmth that flooded them. Why did I do that?

Zelda P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't open my eyes right away. I absorbed the cushiony feel from the mattress, and pretended I was still home. My adopted parents were downstairs, making breakfast. I would bear tending to horses with Malon, just to keep her happy, and my day would be normal.

_Normal. _How distant that seemed from my life now. I was a princess, constantly on the run, with the Hero of Time. Huh.

What stopped my train of thought was a constant fan of hair hitting my head. I cracked one eye open, and saw Link, his head tilted down towards me, his breathing calm.

I poked his cheek, wondering how anyone could look so adorable while they were in reality so deadly.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was so soft I hardly noticed it. I gasped and quickly removed my hand. "S-sorry," I stammered, and his eyes opened smiling.

"Good morning," he said with a yawn, and blinked. "How'd you sleep?"

I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of '_Best night sleep in awhile'_ then remembered our position throughout the night and blushed. "Fine," I said in the best nonchalant voice I had.

"So, what shall we do today?" he asked, detaching his arms and lying on his back. I shrugged, wrapping my arms around myself. "Don't tell me you wanna stay here all day?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I really don't wanna risk causing more destruction." I stated simply and Link scoffed obnoxiously.

"Please, destruction is my middle name."

Someplace, Somewhere-

Byrne glared down at his metal claw, desperate for some action. He couldn't stand just waiting for the call to go in… He wanted to go in and just get rid of those pesky brats who kept evading Lord Ganon.

Maybe he could just…. He glanced around his small room, his solitary confinement. He had the details all stored in his mind. He knew where they were, how long the distance, even the room number.

Angry, Byrne stood up, and quickly opened his window and shot out the space.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I've never played Spirit Tracks so I have negative idea how to portray this Byrne guy. But he'll do. <strong>

**Please, a penny for your thoughts and review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys. Happy New Year! So, I have a MEGA ear infection, and instead of moaning and being useless, I came up with this chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it, because I had fun writing it. Also, you may have noticed that I uncentered it. Alot of people suggested I did, so I did. **

**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Zelda P.O.V

"Do you... have any sevens?" I asked Link, who has his blue eyes fixated on his hand of cards. We sat criss-cross on the floor, facing one another. We were trying to pass time by playing cards. Link inspected his cards throughourly, before shaking his head no.

"Go fish." he said simply, leaning back against the wall, smirking while I frowned bitterly.

"Fuck you," I muttered, picking a card off the top of the stack. Link immediately burst into laughter, face palming himself. He laughed and laughed, and I glared at him until he calmed himself down.

"You have got to stop cursing like that, _princess_," he snickered between breaths, and my stare hardened.

"And _you _have got to stop calling me that," I retorted, and he shrugged in response, unfazed, and glanced back at his cards.

"Do you have a three?" I began mumbling obscenities under my breath, handing him all my threes, which recieved a triumphent grin. "Thank you."

"You're cheating." I scowled, and he began chuckling again. "So I quit." I threw the cards into the air, and Link raised an eyebrow as they fluttered around us.

"Fine by me. I just won by forfeit." He tossed his cards up aswell. "What now?" he asked, leaning towards me.

Instinctively, I leaned away from him, before falling on the rug. "We're running low on supplies. Wanna go on a shopping spree?" I questioned in my best girly voice, rolling my eyes.

Getting the hint, he offered, "I'll go." Link got to his feet. I followed his actions and walked him to the door.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap,"

He nodded, looking at me firmly. "Keep the door locked,"

I yawned in answer. "I know, I know. Don't get your tights in a twist," He grinned at the joke, and walked down the hall, muttering something about how I didn't enjoy shopping.

Yawning again, I locked the door tightly, then flopped on the bed. I wrapped myself in the warm sheets and shut my eyes.

Link and I had been keeping a low profile, only going out when it was necessary. As a result, excitement around here has dropped rapidly. Normally that's make me feel more comfortable and secure. But, and this may just be the boredom getting to me, I think that _t__hey _know we're here. And they were just waiting for the right moment. I sighed.

_Stupid premonition, _I thought to myself as I slowly slipped into sleep.

_In the dream I was immediately aware it was a memory. I was a bit startled, since I hadn't had a memory like this in a while._

_Memories were kind of like watching a play. Everything was black and white, and it seemed like I was possesing my own former body. I couldn't control what I said or did. _

_In this particular memory, it was of Link and I._

_Quickly, I looked over my former self and saw, like always, that I seemed more like royalty. My hair was longer, and my face looked practically the same, if not more delicate. It was currently adorn by a soft, sad smile._

_Link looked almost exactly the same, which made me smile. His expression was awestruck, like he couldn't register something. _

_Softly, I started speaking to him._ _"I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil. Please forgive me..." Slowly, I started walking towards Link, who nodded. "On that day, seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle." My eyes glazed over as I recalled that day. _

_"I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa." I paused, taking a deep breath, before bringing myself to continue. "I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you... I thought it would be our best chance," My eyes looked at a blue fairy that bobbed over our heads. "As long as you had the Ocarina in your possesion, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but... something I could never expect happened._

_"After you opened the door of time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm." My hand went to my chest, and I broke eye contact with Link. "Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm... And then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Link's eyes had widened slightly, but I continued. "All of this is an unfortuante coincidence."_

_I laughed slightly, with no humor. "I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years..." I cupped my hands together and looked back at Link, who seemed slightly guilty. I smiled reasuring. "And... now you are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will now end!" My hands fell back to my sides. "The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back to the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Thus, Ganondorf the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule."_

_My eyes turned pleading as they bored into Link's. "Link... In order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part." Quickly, I gave him the Light Arrows, telling him he could use it to get rid of Ganondorf. Not even a moment after he recieved them, the whole building we were in began to quake violently. My head whipped around, panicked. "That rumbling... it can't be!" _

_A strange crystal with a pink hue formed around me. "NO!" Link yelled, jumping foward. His hands rested on the outer part of the crystal, and he looked at me frightenedly. _

_**"Princess Zelda... you foolish traitor! I commend you for advoiding me for seven long years," **A voice boomed overhead, and I saw Link grit his teeth. **"But you let your guard down... I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!" **The crystal began to lift off the ground and up towards the ceiling and I gasped. "**My only mistake was to underestimate the power of this kid..."** This time, the voice sounded like it was speaking more to himself. But he quickly corrected himself. **"No... it wasn't the kid's power I misjudged, it was the power of the Triforce of Courage!" **_

_Link looked up as the crystal as it progressed higher into the air. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes had an unreadable anger. The voice continued. **"But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has... when I obtain these two Triforces... Then I will become the true ruler of the world!" **Link tried to speak, but Ganondorf beat him to it. **"If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!" **The crystal began to dissapear, and slowly the scene faded. _

The memory ended, but I got the message behind it. I got it loud and clear.

I was going to be kidnapped.

Narrator P.O.V.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open, and she felt eerily calm, despite what she had just realized. She felt like she was naive. Like she should've expected it.

Of course she's get kidnapped. She was the damsel in distress after all.

Zelda sighed sadly, pulling at a lock of hair. She'd have to tell Link somehow. Tell him that no matter how hard he'd work to save her, it wouldn't be worth it. She might aswell run out into the open and announce her identity. But of course she wouldn't do it. She'd work and plead to escape, but it would be useless.

A loud crash from the restroom caught her attention.

In one swift movement, she was on her feet, venturing cautiously towards the bathroom door.

De ja vu washed over her numbly. The last time she heard a crash like that, her whole world was turned upside down. She met Link and Impa, and found out the secret of her life. The last time she heard a crashlike that, she was weak and vulnerable.

Now she was stronger, faster, but still had a familiar fear that someone had found her again. And now there was almost no reason to even hope she'd be saved.

Zelda barely had time to even place her hand on the door knob before it was thrown open.

She jumped back, and a man emerged, one with a bandana around his mouth and a hand with metal claws. He had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. He towered over Zelda slightly.

The man looked down at her, and his eyes squinted in a smile. "Nice to meet you, Princess Zelda," he said with a low, dark laugh. He looked around the room searchingly. "Where's your friend? The Hero?"

Zelda swallowed nervously, searching for a weapon. She glanced around for her Sais, seeing it on the opposite side of the room, across the bed.

Quickly, she rolled across the bed and snatched up her weapon, grasping tightly. She frowned, praying uselessly that Link was on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Has all hope really been lost? Well, you'll have to read to find out. This is my last update of 2011, so, have a great night!<strong>

**Tell me what you thought, and leave a review. Last chance of the year... ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! New chapters? Hell Yea! Lol, so I have a party to go to, but, before I go, I have you guy's chapter :D SO, please enjoy!**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda!**

Narrator P.O.V.

Link traveled back from the Bazaar, armed with a repaired shield, two bundles of arrows, and three bottles stocked with potions of all sorts. Needless to say, he and Zelda were prepared for anything.

As he treaded back to the inn, he wondered about the princess in disguise. She was a strange one. For such a beautiful girl, she was such a tomboy. Fighting, cursing, and acting completely like a boy. The girl didn't even enjoy shopping.

_She is so strange, _he mused, his eyes peering up at the sky. It was getting dark, and she'd probably be up from her nap about now. He hoped she kept the door locked.

Whistling, he picked up the pace, treading to the front of the inn. As he stepped in, the whole place grew crowded, packed like the first day he and Zelda had stepped foot into the lobby.

People shouted and demanded things, but the bedlam was so noisy that he couldn't make out half the words they were spewing. Curious, and a sinking feeling in his stomach, he tapped the nearest man on the shoulder. The man spun around to face him and nearly screamed, "What?"

Link didn't even flinch. Holding his ground, he questioned, "Could someone explain to me what's going on in here?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Someone is causing some sort of commotion on the third floor."

Link's eyes widened in recognition, and he quickly began shoving people out of the way, and making his way up the flights of stairs.

By the time he reached the third floor, he was yelling at the top of his lungs for people to move. Everywhere, he looked; Zelda was nowhere to be seen amongst the crowds of persons.

Feeling anxious and frightened, he neared the room, hearing sounds of heavy footsteps from the far side of the room.

He pulled the nearest person to him, and said, "When I say_ go_, open the door." The person nodded, seeming relieved that someone had the key to the room.

He loaded an arrow, staring straight ahead. "Go!" he whispered loudly, and the somebody nodded once more, throwing the door open. Link ran in, gazing around the room, his arms steady. The room was a wreck, and there were signs of a struggle.

The bathroom door was wide open, and Link stalked inside slowly. Inside was a man, a tall one, with dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and a bandana around his neck. He had a few cuts up and down his arms and face, most still bleeding. And, over his shoulder, was Zelda, looking utterly defeated.

She was conscious, well aware of what was going on, if not a little dizzy. She was bleeding a bit as well, so it made it apparent to Link that she had tried to fight the man off. But that didn't matter.

He felt infuriated. Zelda had a chance to escape right now, and she was just giving her life up. She was practically handing herself to the enemy.

When her light violet eyes looked up at him, they widened, but she knew better than to give him away. But, now that she was aware he was in the room, she seemed embarrassed. `

Link forgot about his anger for a split second, and let the arrow loose, and it lodged itself in the man's back. The gasped, and began to teeter, before falling unconscious.

Zelda P.O.V.

I quickly stood up and ran to Link, who swiftly pulled me into his embrace. I didn't worry about how awkward it made me feel, instead, I was worried that he was angry with me.

Of course he was. I saw the look in his eyes. The way he saw things, I was giving up on everything we worked for. And I felt guilty for it.

Link pulled away slowly, and got a good look at me, taking my chin into his hands. He examined my face, staring at the injuries I had acquired. Looking into his cerulean eyes, I could see they were smoldering, but he kept his face calm.

Gently, he grabbed my hand, and led me to the bed, sitting me down. He didn't say anything as he rummaged around, finding some bandages and pulled out a potion. I took it gingerly, and sipped at it, and I felt my strength gradually returning, and the most minor cuts were healed. Link tended to the other wounds.

I kept stealing glances at the man on the floor, and Link shook his head. "He's not dead," he informed me quietly, and I nodded, afraid to speak.

His eyes were still hot with fury, but he kept his mouth in a grim line, and tried to refrain from talking to me. I knew he didn't want to yell at me right now.

After a moment or so of silence, Link stood, and moved towards the man on the floor. After yanking out the arrow, he hoisted him up, and sat him on a chair. He just stared at the unconscious man, and said softly, "Can you go find some sturdy rope?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and left out the door.

Timeskip

Link tied the man good, glaring down at him. I locked my hands behind my back, and we watched, and waited, when the man finally began to stir. He blinked fast, and looked around, before his eyes settled on us.

"Y-you!" He spat out, as Link stood there, his arms folded over his chest, unmoved by the bitterness in the man's face. I stood a little behind Link, rubbing my arm up and down.

"Hi. Care to tell me why you're here?" Link questioned, just as monotone as before. The man looked around, his eyes staring at me. I attempted to act like Link, stoic and unwavering, but I could tell I didn't seem as relentless as him.

"I'm here for the Princess and the Hero of Time, which I presume are the two of you." He sneered at us, and Link rolled his eyes, as if amused by his bluntness.

"Congrats. You guessed correctly." He took a step closer to the man. "Want to tell me who sent you?" He asked dangerously, although I could suspect he knew the answer. Really, no one else knew I existed, and he was thought to be a myth. But still, he seemed menacing enough.

"I think you know."

"Regardless, I want to confirm my suspicion." Link said, his voice laced with nonchalance.

"Ganondorf," The man replied, and Link nodded, and suddenly, his voice rose to a yell.

"Do you know what that man wants to do to us? Did you know he plans on killing us, taking what we possess, and try to rule the world? A world that won't require you, considering you failed his mission of capturing us."

The man looked down, letting the words sink in. He actually seemed a little ashamed. "W-well, I…"

"Oh, so you _didn't _know. Maybe he doesn't trust you as much as you thought?" Link glared at him, and I was so surprised by this side of him. He seemed so aggressive. I put a hand on his arm, but he ignored the gesture.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" The man stammered, trying to continue, seeming genuinely upset and apologetic.

I opened my mouth to stop Link on his rampage, but he was oblivious to my words. "Link, seriously, stop it," I urged, and he still blew me off. Angry, I shook his arm, and said, "I think he's being sincere. So just calm down!"

Suddenly, he turned on me, his eyes burning like earlier. I removed my hands, taking a step back. "And you!" He exclaimed, making me wince. "What did you think you were doing? You were just going to let him kidnap you? You could've escaped so easily! Don't you realize how important you are?" He shouted at me, and I felt my eyes itch with tears. Glaring, I took a stepped away, and my mouth opened and closed, and I griped for words.

Without a thought about it, I ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>*giggles evilly* Ooh, how I love, love, love, this chapter and the next :) I'm positive you guys will like the next, but to read it, all you must do is...<strong>

**REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 17

***Laughs deviously* :D ...**

**(I don't own Legend of Zelda)**

Link P.O. V.

I watched as Zelda stormed out of the room, an ashamed and horrified look on her face. She seemed stricken, and immediately all my anger melted away. How could I yell at her like that? What the hell came over me?

My hand outstretched towards her fleeing back, and slowly I called, "Zelda…" She couldn't hear me though. She was long gone. My arm recoiled, and I looked down, embarrassed at myself.

I ran a hand through my hair, and turned back at the man I had tied down, who was looking about as bad as I felt. Weighing my options, I turned back to the door, when he spoke up.

"You can go after her. I… I won't leave." He said quietly, and I nodded, taking his word. Running after Zelda, and hurrying, down the steps, I wondered vaguely what I would say.

"_I'm sorry," wouldn't_ cut it. Not in the least. I would really have to think it through. Or maybe I should just let her talk. Girls liked to tell people how they felt, right?

Sighing, I walked through the now empty lobby. It seemed that the whole room had emptied after the excitement.

I pushed the front door open, and looked around. Where would Zelda have run off to? Slowly, I wandered around the emptying streets, trying to find her.

Lanterns slowly began to flood the streets, making everything easier to see. Then I saw, off on a bench by itself, Zelda. All alone, hugging her legs to herself. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards her.

Zelda P.O.V.

I sat on a wooden bench, my eyes blurry with tears. It was dark out, and I wanted to be alone, and wanted to sort out all these emotions. Pulling my knees under my chin, I shut my eyes tightly.

For a brief moment, I felt okay, with a few tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Why did you run off?" a familiar voice asked, and I sighed, refusing to look up. I didn't want him to see me, or my tears.

"I think you know why."

It was Link's turn to sigh now. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." I felt him wrap an arm around me, like a hug that I wouldn't return. "You know you can't get kidnapped." He sounded so positive I could've laughed. He didn't know what I knew.

"It's pointless trying to keep me safe, you know." I whispered into my arms, and I heard him suck in a breath, and his arm withdrew from around me. Instead, it jerked at my chin, forcing me to look at him.

His blue eyes were dark, and he seemed angry once again. Suddenly I feared he would yell at me once more, and I could feel the tears sprouting. Instead he just whispered, "Don't talk like that. It's not pointless. I can… I_ will_ keep you safe."

Then, I felt angry. He didn't understand, he couldn't get over the fact he couldn't save everyone. I tugged my face away from his hands. "You just don't get it, do you? I _know _what will happen." When he looked at me questioning, I swallowed the lump in my throat, and told him of the memory. I voiced the message the scene delivered, before looking away once again.

I didn't want to see his reaction, didn't want to see his response now that he knew everything he'd done was pointless.

Then, I heard him let out a light airy laugh. Curious, I turned to face him, and saw a smile on his face, and a mischievous light in his eyes that replaced the anger.

At that time, he leaned close to my face, closer than comfort, and when I tried to pull back, he grasped my face once more. My heart beat faster than imaginable when he brushed off the few tears and my cheeks felt redder than ever.

He inclined toward my ear, and I heard him let out another breath of laughter. "Since you are _so _sure you'll get kidnapped," he murmured, his breath tickling my ear. "Let me give you something that will promise you that I will always be there to save you."

Link pulled back slightly, still grinning, and I felt my eyes blink shut. My mind was spinning. And, slowly, I felt him press his lips to mine.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, and I never felt more… _complete. _ My heart soared, and without even realizing it, I began to kiss him back. His hands fell from my face, resting one my waist and one in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his own neck, tilting my head slightly, deepening the kiss.

Link smiled against my lips, which made me feel light as air.

I pressed myself closer to Link's chest, feeling his heartbeat against mine, and knew that he was going to keep his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>:D shorter than most, but, hey, it's a chapter. WITH ACTUAL ROMANCE. Like, the first time since chapter eight. <strong>

**Please tell me what you thought?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Oh, my God. Over 100 reviews? *pinches self* This is so wonderful, I can't even begin to explain.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I didn't want it to seem like I let the story drop after a kiss.**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

Zelda P.O.V.

We sat like that for a few minutes, and the whole world seemed to have fallen silent. I could feel Link's warm hand gently caressing my head, his breathing seeming to soothe me. I couldn't find my voice, but I was glad.

This silence gave me a chance to let what just happened sink in. Link had kissed me, and that one act had brought up so many emotions that I couldn't recognize the majority of them. Some I did gather were happiness, shock, and a bit of recognition. Something I seemed dimly familiar with.

Almost like the kiss was simply _meant _to happen. Like we were bound together by the red thread of fate. The thought made my whole body tingle, right up to my fingertips. I felt like I had poured all of my emotions into that one touch and I felt as though Link had too.

To be put simply, it felt incredible.

The quietness dragged on, and I had the urge to say something, but _what? _How was I supposed to respond to that?

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. My mouth opened, but shut when I couldn't produce any words.

Then, I heard Link let out a sigh of his own, which made my heart beat. What was _he _going to say? Finally, he spoke.

"I should've done that a _long _time ago," he mused thoughtfully, almost as if to himself.

Suddenly, I found myself laughing. I pulled back, and began to giggle at his words. It wasn't that funny, but it just seemed strange to me that those would be his first words.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Link staring at me, a shadow of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. His eyes were shining, and my laughing died down.

"W-what?" I asked, feeling as though I'd done something wrong.

Link shook his head, still beaming. I crossed my arms over my chest, giving him a pointed look. "Tell me. And if you dare say something like, I laugh like a man, I swear-"

It was Link's turn to laugh, and I let my sentence trail off. "No, no!" he managed between breaths, and I huffed.

"Then what?" I exclaimed, and he grinned, his hand stretching out forward. It lingered over my cheek, and his eyes seemed to have stars.

"You're a lot prettier when you laugh," he whispered softly, like there was someone on this deserted street who would hear him. My cheeks colored darkly, and his hand fell back in its spot beside his body.

Another brief silence happened, and Link quietly stood.

"Well," he cleared his throat, looking at the floor. Upon closer examinations, his own cheeks were red. "As much as I hate to end this, we have a man tied up in our room."

I almost objected, and then I realized he was right. I began cursing to myself inwardly, getting to my feet.

"No!" Link said suddenly, and I looked up at him, eyebrows raised curiously. "Don't rush yourself. Come up when you're ready." Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heels, and paced away.

Link's P.O.V.

As I sped down the cobblestone street, I couldn't stop smiling. My cheeks were slightly warm, and I had to admit, this was the happiest I felt in a long time.

I wouldn't lie though. I slightly regretted kissing Zelda. No, don't get me wrong, it was the strangest, most pleasant sensation I've ever experienced, but I wish I could've done it at a different time.

Not when we were running for our lives, not when she was the hidden princess, not when she did doubt me the way she had.

Thinking about it, I felt a little angry. How could I not manage to protect her? I was the Hero of Time, for Din's sake! Not to mention I saved her three times already as it was. Who's to say I couldn't do it again?

I also felt like a coward. After kissing her, and leaving like I had, I felt slightly pathetic. I just… needed to

I continued jogging away; not before looking back in the direction I had come. I wondered how Zelda felt about it…

Zelda's P.O.V

I watched as Link bounded away, until he turned the street that lead up to the Inn. Then, I looked up at the sky, and noticed the whole place was illuminated by stars.

_I want to feel like this forever…. _I thought, wrapping my arms around myself. This feeling of sheer joy, it amazed me how I never felt it before.

Slowly, I got to my feet, walking down the path to the inn.

**T I M E S K I P**

When I reached the Inn, I saw Link and the man packing bags and cleaning the room.

The sight seemed fairly odd, considering a while ago the man had tried to capture me.

I wiggled my fingers in an awkward wave. "Uh, hi," I greeted, and the two of them looked up and waved back, like it was normal.

"Hello," the man mumbled, and I raised an eyebrow.

Link gestured to the man with nonchalance. "His name is Byrne." I nodded in understanding.

"Why are you…?"

Link sighed, brushing his hair away. "Apparently, we caused so much noise that we have to leave," He rolled his eyes before adding, "And by 'we' I meant you."

"Oh," I said, shuffling my feet. I moved beside them to help pick gather the rest of the clothes.

While we were cleaning, Byrne explained his whole story, and apologized for his actions. The apologizes seemed sincere enough, but it was still fairly strange.

On the way out the door, the people in the lobby and at the front desks gave us dirty looks, but we managed to ignore them.

The tree of us walked down the street, and I glanced at Link. Suddenly, my face grew hot and I was grateful for Byrne's presence. I still was uncomfortable after what had happened.

Link looked at Byrne. "So, uh, where you going to go now?"

Byrne scratched his chin as he thought the idea over. "Well, I certainly can't go back there. I left early, and for me to return empty handed… it wouldn't end well for me. I'll probably hide around here somewhere." He shrugged.

He turned on his heel. "I'll tell you what. Since you helped me, one of these days I'll help you. I'm sure I could be of some assistance sometime." Without waiting for a response, he ran down the street.

Link and I watched in silence, before he cleared his throat. "So, what now?"

I looked at the ground. "I guess we need another place to stay," I suggested, and he mumbled an agreement.

We began walking blindly down the streets, and, once again, muteness fell over us. It became so irritating, I just blurted, "I don't need your protection!"

Link's head swiveled to look at me. "Really, now?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Uh-huh," I said with a confident nod. We kept walking, and Link took his hand in mine, making me blush.

"I'll remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>This story makes me so happy, I can't put it into words. <strong>

**On an off note, does it seem like everyones going throught a Disney faze? I know I am ;)**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Lol Its been awhile? Sorry guys, I've had WAY too much on my plate lately. This has been written for awhile, I've just been to lazy to type it up. BUT, Its here now!**

**I Don't Own Legend of Zelda!**

Chapter Nineteen

Link and Zelda traveled together down the winding roads of Castle Town, silently brainstorming ideas for shelter.

Where could they go, who could they trust? The places left to hide were getting slimmer and slimmer by the days. Every time one of the heroes got an idea, they'd quickly see a flaw.

Zelda sighed sadly, hanging her head. She was unfamiliar with the area and hardly knew anyone outside her hometown. She felt useless.

Link saw the helpless look in her eyes, and gave her hand a squeeze. She glanced up and he smiled at her, which she hesitantly returned.

He could tell she was worried, and scared as well.

But he could take care of her. And he would.

First thing though, he needed a place to stay. Someone who knew everything, and someone he could tell virtually anything. Someone like…

"I got it!" Link exclaimed, tightening his grip on Zelda's hand.

"Really?" he nodded, leading her along.

"Why didn't I think of it earlier?" he mumbled, making several sharp turns.

"Who?" Zelda asked loudly, and Link looked over his shoulder, grinning.

"Telma!"

.Time Skip. Zelda's P.O.V.

Telma turned out to be a middle aged woman who owned a local bar. Her place was quite popular with the Castle Town knights, and she was definitely a 'people person'.

The three of us were sitting at one of the table's and Link was explaining our predicament. I was a bit uneasy that someone else knew, but Link assured me that Telma was _more _than trustworthy.

"…when we were ambushed in Kakariko, we left to the fields. We camped there for a few nights…" he was saying, and the older woman listened attentively.

"After spending awhile there, we came to Castle Town." He concluded, and Telma raised an eyebrow.

"Where've you been staying at?" she asked curiously, tilting her head.

Quickly, I answered, " Oh, we've shared a hotel room at an inn."

She laughed at that. "That must've been uncomfortable," she said, and Link shook his head.

"Not as uncomfortable as sharing a bed." I nodded slightly in agreement, but Telma's eyes widened.

She quickly got to her feet, bent over the table, and smacked his head. _Hard._

I stifled a laugh, but Link rubbed his head sourly. "Hey!"

Telma cracked a grin, placing her hands on her hips. "That sounds like a real love story to me," she winked, and Link and I exchanged a glance. It took a minute for either of us to react, but the moment it sunk in, we exploded.

I immediately began to shake my head and Link slammed his hands on the table.

"No, no, it was nothing like that-,"

"We had to; it wasn't much of an option-,"

But Telma wasn't listening to any of our objections. "C'mon, it's time for bed."

She waved for us to stand up and spun towards the staircase.

Link looked at me, and I shrugged, standing.

I started up the stairs, and heard another cracking sound. Turning around, I saw Link nourishing the same spot, and Telma rolling her eyes.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed, and Telma shook her head.

"Not you!" she tutted, taking a step up the staircase. "Wait there!" she commanded, and Link sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

She began to drag me along, muttering, "No shame!"

"Good night!" I called over my shoulder, and saw him wave his hand with his back turned.

Telma pulled me into a room at the far end of the hall, explaining that she often had friends who passed through, so she had plenty of extra rooms. I smiled and nodded, thanking her for her hospitality.

She nodded, walked out the door, and I heard her stomp down to Link.

Slowly, I began to look around the room. It was smaller than the hotel's but the bed was just as large.

I quickly collapsed onto the mattress and melted into its comfort. I smiled at its softness.

…But something felt wrong. But what?

I was safe, with someone I could trust, in a cozy room. Maybe it was that memory getting to me. But Link was just-

My eyes shot open, and I sat up. That was the problem. I'd gotten so use to staying with Link, I was craving human touch!

_His touch,_ my mind whispered, and my cheeks flooded red. I buried my face in my palms.

Then I realized not only did I miss Link, but that memory _was_ getting to me, not to mention I was still shaken up from earlier.

I was lonely, _and_ scared, to top it off.

I sunk below the covers wishing that the bed could just swallow me.

Time Skip

I remained restless in the bed for hours, and kept thinking about the gaping loneliness I felt.

I already knew it wouldn't be easy for me to fall asleep on my own now. There was no point in even trying now.

I sat up and kicked away the covers. Closing my eyes, I tried to think happier thoughts.

And of course the first thing I'd picture is Link leaning in to kiss me. My face turned beet red, and I sighed.

I'll admit I like him. Could anyone blame me? It was like he was making an effort to make me flustered.

My fingers touched my lips, and I felt irritated. How could a simple touch set me off like that?

And suddenly, I wanted to get him back.

Standing, I tip-toed out the door, and peeked through the dark. Where was Link's room?

The majority of the rooms were vacant, and when I finally found Link's, he was fast asleep.

Quietly, I slipped around the door and tip toed toward the edge of the bed. I carefully got beside him, trying not to wake him up. His breathing was light, and he looked peaceful.

I smiled, snuggling toward him.

It was almost funny how I instantly felt tired. My eyes got heavy, and I found it hard to focus on anything.

Grinning sleepily, my eyelids shut and I drifted off.

**Ahhh, I'm so happy that I've got this uploaded. Now we can REALLY get into the good stuff. Its taking awhile, right?**

**Sorry about that... Yeah. Well, uhm, reviews would be so much appreicated!**

**OH HAPPY EASTER!**

**_SS_**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi, you guys. Sorry if you feel delayed about this chapter. Things are starting to pick up now. I swear. **

**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

Chapter Twenty

Link's P.O.V.

I guess I was a decent person. I mean, considering I spent the majority of my time rescuing people and my own fate labeling me 'Hero', I'd suppose I'm an okay guy.

Maybe a little sarcastic and devious, but everyone has their flaws. And I was fully aware of my own faults.

But overlooking all of this, I at least deserve to be left alone when I'm sleeping, right? I mean, I'm always tense from being in constant battles, and surprises normally don't end well with me. When I get the chance for an average good night sleep, I normally jump at the chance.

So you can imagine my feelings when someone began to shake me awake. Still too sleepy to form words, I groaned, squeezing my eyes tighter.

I should just tattoo 'DO NOT DISTURB' on my forehead.

After a few seconds, the shaking just flat out stopped. I didn't question it, hopefully praying that whoever it was got the message.

Then very, very slowly, someone pressed their lips to mine.

Remember what I said about surprises? Yeah, that was one thing I certainly was not suspecting.

My eyes shot open, and my whole body felt frozen. I looked down and saw a red faced Zelda kissing me. This kiss was just a quick touch, bit it was enough to wake me up entirely.

When Zelda pulled back she just kept looking down. I sat up, blinked once, and felt my own cheeks turn red.

My brain just couldn't seem to function right, and all I could really do was look at her, my face getting warmer by the second.

When I finally found words, they were spoken in a hushed whisper. "What was that?" I asked clueless, and Zelda looked up bashfully.

"Revenge."

Zelda's P.O.V.

"Revenge," I replied softly, then quickly averted my gaze again.

Now that I'd actually done what I'd planned, I felt really embarrassed. I couldn't even look Link in the eye.

Nayru, I'm pathetic.

"…How long have you been in here?" Link asked quietly, and more red flooded my cheeks.

He obviously noticed that, and he sighed. "You clearly like watching Telma beat me up." He said, and I swiftly looked back up at him.

"N-no! It's not that at all!" I exclaimed, my hands waving frantically. Link raised an eyebrow, a smirk suddenly tugging on his lips.

"Oh. So you _wanted_ to sleep with me?" he asked teasingly.

"W-well, yes, I… wait! No, that's not what I meant!" I exclaimed quickly, realizing what I was saying, and Link grinned, tapping his chin.

"Interesting," he mused. "That also might explained why you kissed me," he continued, and I felt so embarrassed I could explode.

"I told you! That was revenge!" I defended myself weakly.

He rolled his eyes, beaming now. "Sure, princess." He pushed himself off the bed. "I'm going to get dressed. Want to watch that too?"

(Timeskip 'cause I'm lazy)

An hour later, Link and I were eating breakfast, and I was avoiding all contact with him. Lazily, I stabbed at my eggs, resting my cheek onto my hand.

I don't think Telma noticed anything, she was talking so much. I honestly wasn't paying attention, just scratching at the plate and its contents. I vaguely heard Telma say she had to go run down and open her bar up, which I murmured a farewell.

For the next five minutes, I zoned out the whole time until Link called my name.

"Zelda."

I slowly dragged my head up to look at him and he was smirking. His eyes were twinkling almost mischievously.

"You haven't really been out in town for a while. Do you want go out?" He asked casually, but I could still hear his teasing tone.

I ducked my head again, my eyes fixated on a speck on the table. "I guess…" I mumbled.

"Great!" he exclaimed, and I could hear the smile in his tone. "Let's go right now!"

"Huh?" I asked, looking back up. Link was already standing, moving around the kitchen, taking my dish and his to the sink. "But I wasn't finished yet!" I called, reaching for the dish.

He shrugged. "I'll get you some lunch." And with that, he dropped them into the sink.

(Yet Another Time Skip Due To Laziness)

Two hours later, after plenty of running around, Link and I were still on the move. We'd eaten, gone window shopping, strolled… it was actually kind of fun.

"You know," Link said as we continued along. "I don't know why Telma keeps warning _me_ about trying anything with you. You're the one who snuck in my room."

I sighed, not wanting to relive this morning. "It was revenge."

"And I don't believe it."

"Where to next?" I asked, trying to dodge earlier topics.

"Hmm…" He gazed around, snapping his fingers suddenly. "How about we go get our fortunes read?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Grinning, he led me down an alley across from Telma's bar, and came to the fortune teller's shop. "Let's go."

The waiting room was dim, and candles were lit while incenses were being burned. I looked around, curious.

Link smile down at me. "Do you want to go first?" I told him I didn't really care, so he dragged me toward the door where the fortune teller sat. "Best of luck!" he called he shut the door.

I let out a sigh, and stepped behind a thin curtain. A woman was sitting there, gazing at an orb in the middle of a pile of cloth. Her brown eyes flickered up when I walked in.

"Welcome, welcome." She said mysteriously. "Please sit," I nodded walking forward and sitting down.

"Now," she began, "tell me. What would you like to know? Love? Life? Career?"

"Life?" I suggested and she nodded. She gazed at the crystal orb, moving her hands in a twitchy manner, mumbling incoherent things.

"Oh my," she said after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"You're in grave danger. Someone is after you, even as we speak. You and the person you care most about." I paled slightly. "You can't change you're fate, but you can protect the other's."

"How?" My voice was quiet, feeling frightened.

Her eyes dimmed in a serious way. "Runaway. Put distance between you and them. It's the only way keep them safe."

**So, please tell me what you predict will happen. I'm interested in your thoughts.**

**And on a really important note; slower updates may happen. Its because a close friend of my recently got cancer. So, I'm kind of sad alot of the time.**

_**SS**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Almost the end of the school year :D Which is the reason for my total lack of updates. My teachers (being the geniuses they are) love to hand out major projects 14 days before school ends. Einstein reborn, I swear. **

**Ah, well, I don't own the Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

_I have to leave. _

The words bounced around inside my head, and I pulled the blanket closer to me. I didn't want to leave. Really, I didn't.

I shivered at the words, and turned to the side. In the darkness, I could just barely make out Link's sleeping face. Instantly, a smile adorned my face, and I almost felt at peace.

Almost.

_I have to leave. _

Normally, I am not a very superstitious person, but the woman's words were so spot on and accurate, it sent shivers once again raking through my whole body.

"_Runaway. Put distance between you and them. It's the only way keep them safe." _

I closed my eyes, and tried to replay the earlier events, tried to understand what I wanted to do.

"_Runaway. Put distance between you and them. It's the only way keep them safe," Her eyes darkening considerably as she glanced up at me. _

_The words slowly seeped to my brain, and I felt like ice had begun to run through my veins. _

_Terrified, I stood up abruptly, slamming money on the table. "T-thank you," I told her, rushing out._

_I threw the door open, and saw Link sitting on a chair casually. His face broke into a grin when he saw me, and he stood up._

_"That was fast. My turn," he smiled, beginning to walk past me. I put my hand on his arm to stop him._

_"No!" I half shouted, and he raised an eyebrow._

_"Why not? You went."_

_My throat felt dry. I had no idea what to use as an explanation. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to repeat the fortune teller's words. And I didn't want the fortune teller to tell him the same thing she did me._

_So, I smiled sheepishly, waving my hands. "She was such a phony. It's really not even worth your time."_

_He wasn't buying it at all. I could tell. But still, he shrugged, and we walked out together._

_At first, we didn't even say anything. He just looked at me, and I could tell he wanted to know what that woman had told me. But…_

_What if I did choose to runaway?_

I peeled my eyelids back open to stare at Link. He breathed slowly, and this time I could tell he was asleep. Fast asleep, so it wouldnt be to hard to leave now.

What would I do to keep him safe? Right now, he was the most important person in the world to me. I would die if it kept him safe.

What would I do if he managed to catch up with me if I left? I know exactly what he'd do. Scream at me for leaving, then drag me back with him.

For some reason, those thoughts made me smile. Link would go through hell and high water to get me back.

And I would do the same to keep him safe.

I made my descison. Slowly, hesitiantly, I stood up and tiptoed around the room, gathering my things. Close, weapons, money... essentials. All while staring cautiously at Link, and recalling _how _he ended up in here.

_I turned restlessly, trying to get comfortable alone, without having to resort to Link. I kept falling asleep for brief periods of time, but I'd wake up moments later uncomfortable._

_Beginning to feel irritated, I spun around to the otherside, mumbling something about how I hated nights like this. Then, I heard a small laugh. _

_My eyes shot open and I slowly turned to see Link lying on the bed, his teeth bright against the darkness. Startled, I almost screamed, wheh he clasped his hand over my mouth._

_"Shh," he said with a smile, pulling back his hand. "I would rather not have our... lively hostess to come in here."_

_"W-what are you doing in here?" I sputtered, making him chuckle again._

_"What, you can sneak in my room but I can't do the same? And before you say "it was payback," I'm telling you now I think you're a horrible liar." I opened my mouth, but decided nothing I'd say could help me. "Actually, I figured because you were _so _scared last night, I'd save you the trouble of coming to me."_

_I cast my eyes downward. "Guess you're right," I admitted, and tried to relax. I closed my eyes, and felt his arms wrap around me._

_Trying to bite back a smile (and failing), I collapsed into another brief sleep._

Before I knew it, I was done packing. And, I was starting to cry.

Maybe it was because I was scared. Link didn't believe me when I said I was going to be kidnapped. I didn't want to believe it, either. But now that I was going on my own, I wasn't always going to have my knight in shining armor, right?

No one would probably come to my rescue. And Link would be beyond rage when he found out.

Tears were starting to leak, and I brushed them away stubbornly. No, this was for the best. I was going to save him, this time. After all, I am just a damsel in distress.

With a sniff, I swung the pack over my shoulder before creeping to the edge of the bed where Link laid.

I brushed the bangs off his forehead, and smiled slightly.

Then, for what seemed like the last time, I kissed his forehead. "You were right. It wasn't payback," I murmered softly as I snuck out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... after I finish this, I'm gonna re-write it, I think. That is, if I have the time.<strong>

**So, what'd you think? Care to drop a line? I'll love you soooo much if you do :D**

***is writing updates for other stories as we speak* by the way, sorry for the delay on my other stories. They're coming along, I promise. **

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Why do I keep updating this early in the morning? Its not like half of you are awake! And why does insomnia help we write updates? .-. Someone answer my questions!**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p><em>Young. I was so very young. That's how I knew I was dreaming. <em>I was dressed in a long, white dress that had a purple covering and a matching head dress, that was inscripted with the Triforce. My tiny hands were wrapped around my knees, taking in the beautiful place.<em>_

_I was seated on white stones steps of what closely resembled a castle courtyard. Around the whole perimeter of the place, clear blue water ran aganst the stone. The sun was set, painting the sky with wonderful colors of twilight. Colorful flowers bloomed in the center of the area, blowing in a calm breeze. I lifted my nose to the air, inhaling the sweet scent that came with the wind. It smelled wonderful._

_Yet, despite the gorgeous atmosphere, something was wrong. Terribly wrong. A frown suddenly adorned my childish features. _

_The whole courtyard started to get darker, and not because of the late hours. Dark clouds were rolling in, both metaphorically and in reality. I heard shouts echoing in the distance, and my heart thudded loudly. My eyes caught sight of Impa, who nodded in my direction. _

_I started in her direction, just as the first clash of lightning and thunder erupted. Startled, I jumped, before calming myself and hurrying toward Impa. I had to walk close behind her at a fast pace. _

_"Where are we going?" I whispered softly, and she glanced down at me. _

_"Don't talk," she warned me, and I nodded without hesitiation._

_The screams got louder, and it started to make me even more frightened then normal. I started to panick but forced myself to keep calm, feeling fidgety, I grabbed her hand childishly. Impa glanced down at me, smiling protectively._

_Swiftly, she led me down to the stables, quickly surveying the area. Then, she knelt down to my level. "My princess, we're going to have to escape. You were right all along, about _him_. Wait right here. I'm going to go get the horse." Then, she dissapeared behind the stable doors._

_Suddenly, my blood ran cold. Leaving? We were _leaving?_ Frantically, I scrambled away trying to reach my room. I had to hurry! _

_Within a matter of minutes I reached my bedroom, and I scrambled through my belongings, until I found the Ocarina of time. I had to take this with me. It was my responsibilty._

_I turned to leave my room, when suddenly a searing pain shot through my left hand. I dropped the Ocarina, and I clutched it closely. "What the...?" It was the strangest, most excruciating sensation. My breath started to come out in gasps, and I heard loud footsteps coming toward my open bedroom doors. _

_Fear snaked its way into my heart, and then Ganondorf suddenly entered the doorway. His golden eyes narrowed as he looked at me, and the pain in my hand grew worst. Then I realized he was causing it._

_He barely took a step towards me before Impa burst through the nearest window and dragged me out. The last thing I heard was his scream of fustration._

I bolted upright, sweat drenching my forehead. My head whipped around wildly analyzing my surroundings. When I realized where I was, I fell back against the grass where I was lying.

_It was just another dream,_ I reminded myself. _Number three tonight. _My breath was coming out in gasps, and I laid a hand over my over-reacting chest.

At the rate this was going, I was never going to sleep again. Everynight for the past week since I left, nightmares took over my subconcious. It was to a point where I couldn't tell visions from nightmares.

Hopefully, they were just dreams. Because so far, not one of them was pleasant.

Groggily, I pushed myself to my feet, dusted off my pants, and began trekking through the night.

Each one of these dreams was getting significantly worse. From battles to confrontations, disasters and tortures, my mind had managed to conjour up everything and anything.

The one that had woken me up today was significantly strange. And it had the aura of a memory. I one that woke me up most frequently was an image of a certain Hero of Time. A dead, bloody, bruised, Hero of Time.

Another shiver racked through me. With that permanently burned into my brain, sleep was the last thing on my mind. I just wanted to keep moving.

I trudged for several moments, before I realized how tired I was. I really needed to sleep, but not now.

Was it... bad if I was anticipating getting kidnapped? I mean, even if I died, wouldn't I just be reborn in a hopefully much more peaceful time era? I could be a normal princess. Or at least as a normal a princess could be.

I sighed, realizing how selfish that was. Even after death, Link could never be in peace. He would always be thrown into heroism.

Fustrated, I dropped to the ground. _How did Link feel about what I did?_

**Link's P.O.V.**

I swung my hand, slashing my sword bitterly at the dummy infront of me, my anger whipping out as well. Repeatedly, striking it, muttering curse words everytime. It was late. Very late, actually.

I couldn't sleep. Or, moreover, I didn't want to sleep.

Something happened to Zelda while I slept. She was kidnapped. Or, she dissappeared. But why? Where'd she go?

I swung the sword again, cutting the fake stomache.

It just didn't add up, if she was kidnapped. I mean, wasn't I just as valuable to the enemy? Why wasn't I kidnapped? We were in the same room, in the same bed. How could they have missed me?

It also didn't make sense if she ran away. It might explain why all her belonging were gone, but why would she leave without me?

I narrowed me eyes, before driving my sword into the dummy's heart. Then, I slumped against the dummy. It just didn't make sense!Where could she have gone?Frowning, I ran a hand through my hair.

When I found her, she was _so _going to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhaha, Link's pissed as hell. I like it. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this, even though I didn't really look over it.<strong>

**Please, please, PLEASE, review :D**

_**SS**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey, you guys. I don't really have much to say... sorry that this chapter is shorter than some of the others, I just know what I want and when to put it out there, I guess.**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>Link's P.O.V.<p>

"...So, has she been around here recently?" I asked, staring into a pair of bright green eyes.

The owner of those eyes, an older woman with dark brown hair, looked away sadly. She shook her head, and replied, "No. I'm so sorry."

I paused for a moment, before asking, "Is there any place where she could be?" Someone had to know something. I was running out of ideas.

"No," she repeated softly, not looking up.

Sighing in disapointment, I thanked her for her time. "Its no problem. I apologize that I couldn't help you find her."

"Its fine," I reassured her with a forced smile. She returned the smile with a sad one of her own.

I turned to walk away, before waving at her over my shoulder, feeling defeated. I couldn't find Zelda anywhere. It was like she just vanished off the face of the earth. And it was driving me crazy.

I had checked everywhere I could think of. I couldn't bring myself to believe she's been kidnapped. I would've felt it at some point. Which was why I was throughly irritated when there was no trace of her left.

I had been so lost in my own musings that I had already reached the exit of the vilalge, when suddenly a voice called out, "Wait!"

Curious, I glanced at her over my shoulder, before turning complerely. The woman from earlier, jogged up towards me, panting slightly. "There is... one place, that she might be staying at that I can think of." Eyebrows raised with sudden interest, I motioned for her to continue.

She sighed, before glancing around, and gesturing for me to follow her. Cautiously, I stepped beside her, going inside of her house. The inside was crisp and pristine, with a simple kitchen and living room.

My eyes wandered curiously, suddenly becoming aware that this was were Zelda used to live, where her life used to be normal. And this was also where we had our first meeting.

I laughe silently to myself at the memory, before sitting down at the kitchen table. The lady began rummaging through several drawers around the house, speaking to me as she moved about. "

I keep blaming myself for her leaving. If I had just taken her on that trip, or have waited just a day longer, my husband and I, we could've solved this." She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm glad to know you've been taking care of her. Even if she isn't really my child, Zelda will always be my daughter." She let out a shaky breath, before coming across a rolled up piece of paper that seemed old and worn out.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed, before shoving it into my hands. "This is a map of the woods just outside this town. If you follow it, you should come across an old wooden house. It might be a little hard to spot, considering we haven't been there in a few years, but..." She shook her head, meeting my gaze. "Please, take it."

Feeling hopeful, I smiled at her. "Thank you so much," I said sincerely, rising to my feet.

"It's you I should be thanking," she answered, holding the front door open for me.

She waved goodbye to me, before slowly closing the door. I walked away once more, before glancig up at the large window on the upperlevel of the house. I saw that it had been bandaged up and repaired from when I broke into it.

Chuckling softly, I walked out of the village.

Zelda P.O.V.

"C'mon... I _know_ it's around here somewhere!" I murmered to myself, walking blindly around the forest. My fingers brushed across the trunks of over-grown trees, and I squinted my eyes looking for my specific destination.

Up until this point, I had never realized how _dependent _you could get when you're on your own. It really had me second guessing my capability. Without Link helping me and coming up with an idea everytime the going got tough, I was practically useless.

Go figure.

There was only so many places I could go. Kakariko, Castle Town, my old house... none of them were considered safe in the least. I didn't have resources in every corner of Hyrule, and I only had so much money to spend, unlike Link, who seemed to have a bottomless pit of a wallet.

After spending quite a few days out in the wilderness, I eventually came up with a place where I could stay. And I was almost positive no one knew about it me and my adopted parents.

As a kid, at random times, my parents would often take me to this cabin hidden in the woods. I never told anyone about it, and we always left at the oddest of times. When I turned around ten or eleven, we just... stopped going over there. And I forgot where it was.

Now that I think about it, we probably left whenever they got nervous or worried that someone was coming after me. It seemed logical, since they always seemed panicked and urged me to hurry and get ready.

I sighed, my head drooping. Everything in this place looked exactly like any other forest in Hyrule. And the area around the cabin must've flourished in the past few years. It would be difficult to just spot it again.

No one would ever know just how badly I wanted to call it quits.

Yet, I still raised my head and forced myself to keep looking.

* * *

><p><strong>So... good? Bad? I'm curious as to what you think. Please review! More reviews mean faster updates! And we all love fast updates, right?<strong>

_**SS**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey you guys. I've said this before, but once again, it is necessary. INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK AGAIN. And why, you may ask? because I just went to the Legend of Zelda (which I don't own) Symphony of the Goddess. And, dear God, I loved it. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Zelda's P.O.V.<p>

Tired. I was so damn tired... There was no way that I could keep going at this rate. If I didn't sleep now, I'd pass out within minutes.

This was all my fault. I shouldn't have kept moving for this long. I should've rested, and not have had a continuous trek like that. "I'm an idiot..." I muttered to myself, dragging my feet along.

Feeling weary, I glanced around, hoping to find a suitable resting place before I collapsed in exhaustion. Having to squinting in the dark, I noticed a grove of broken trees that seemed kind of familiar, but I couldn't exactly place it.

Whatever. I'd probably know more when my brain could function properly.

Then, a soft patch of grass not too far off. Relief washed over me, and I smiled slightly. That seemed suitable enough for a resting place.

I stumbled lazily towards the area, before dropping to the ground. With my back propped up against a tree, and took off my cloak before draping myself with it as a blanket. I tugged the cloak up, covering the lower half of my face. At least like this, my face wasn't too noticable and I'd look like a traveler.

Snuggling closer to the trunk, I shut my eyes and let sleep take over my conciousness entirely.

Narrator P.O.V.

Link glanced down at the crumpled map in his hands, before eyeing his surroundings. He smirked in triumph. He was getting closer to his destination.

Which meant hopefully one step closer to Zelda.

Returning his attention to the paper in his hands, he noted that if he made a left turn after passing a grove of broken trees and continued straight for a while, all he needed was another right before he got there.

Happy, he rolled up the paper and stuck it in a pouch on his belt.

The trip was kinda long, about half of a day non-stop. But, the Hero of Time had been through far worst. This was nothing.

Beginning to stride faster, in urge to get there as soon as possible, Link wondered how he was supposed to react if Zelda really was in there.

Should he be as calm as possible and get her to explain herself? Should he let his anger and emotions get the best of him? He didn't want to make her feel bad, but he was so irritated.

He still couldn't fathom what could have made her leave. He was almost desperate to figure it out.

Shaking his head vigorously, he noticed the broken trees a few yards into the distance. With a kick at some pebbles, he quickened his pace.

When Link reached it, he took in the image, pondering for a moment if the trees were broken on purpose, or if it just happened that way. Lost in his own thoughts, he was startled when someone breathing shatttered the silence.

Curious, he whirled around, searching for who else could be out at this time of night. Then, he noticed a little distance away, was someone sleeping on the ground.

Time Skip/Zelda's P.O.V.

I don't know why, but I've never slept so comfortably. My mind couldn't even remember where I had fallen asleep yesterday. I rolled around, mumbling incoherently, trying to push myself back into slumber.

After a few moments of that being unsuccessful, I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. They didn't adjust to the sun light that flitted in, so I sat up, rubbing them sleepily.

I took in my surroundings, blinking slowly. Then, carefully, my eyes widened in recognition. I was in a bed. In a bedroom. And this bedroom...

Did... did I... actually make it to the cabin? I had no idea what happened last night. Could I have actually made it here?

Smiling happily, I stretched my arms high over my head. Finally, I had a safe place to-

"Good morning, sunshine," a voice said from behind me, making me jump.

_Oh no. Please, tell me I'm dreaming._

The blood rushing in my ears, I cautiously looked over my shoulder, and my heart dropped.

_Please be a dream._

Link was leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed me. Judging by the look he was giving me, he was anything but happy.

Fear pumping into me, I jumped to my feet. "W-what are you...?" I shook my head quickly. "How'd you find me? No one knows-,"

"Y'know," he interrupted, walking towards me, "you're alot more predictable then you think." My mouth opened and closed, unable to form words.

"How...w-why?" I sputtered, confused out of my mind. Link leaned foward slowly, putting a finger to my lips. I flushed a bit, unable to look away from his eyes.

"You've asked your questions," he said quietly, his voice low. "Now its my turn. Care to tell me why you ran away?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, they meet again. I guess Zelda was closer to the house then she first thought, eh?<strong>

**On an off note, if any of you guys have never been to the Symphony of the Goddess, I suggest you go. It was the best night I've had all summer. It was like I was surrounded by my own people lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Care to leave another?**

_**SS**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Well, hello there. God, I hate being sick. HATE IT. The only good thing that comes out of it is that I get so bored I just write my heart out. At least you guys get something out of my pain .-.**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>Zelda's P.O.V.<p>

Link's finger fell slowly from my lips, waiting for answers. He watched me with a steady gaze, and I felt my throat run dry. My eyes flickered down over his face, and I noticed the bags under his eyes. He must've stayed up all night waiting for me to wake up. And judging by his firm expression, he had no room for nonsense right now.

But what on earth could I say to Link? There was no way I could tell the truth, not without feeling ridiculous about myself. And lying was out of the question. He'd find out the turth one way or another. He always did.

I tried to think about something that would manage to cover it without revealing it. '_I left because I care about you'_? That just has 'idiotic' written all over it big, bold black ink. Not to mention it'd only lead to more questions I couldn't answer.

No matter how hard I was trying, I just couldn't win. Not this time.

"I...w-well, you see..." Why did he look so calm? I couldn't think straight with him staring at me like that!

Nervous, I ducked my head, only to have him grip my chin between his thumb and forefinger to force me to maintain eye contact. "It's because..." I mumbled, trying to conjure words, and Link's eyes narrowed expectantly, making my heart pound. Why was this just so unsettling?

I really didn't know what to say right now. I didn't know what I wanted. If I said things one way, I could get away from Link. But to be honest, I kind of didn't want Link to leave. I know it was selfish, and I had to keep him safe. I really missed him though.

So, I squeezed my eyelids shut, before rushing out in a whisper, "I can't tell you."

That was a bad idea. That sort of answer wasn't going to sit well with Link. At all. He'd probably burst into a rage and yell at me for saying something that vaugue.

...I waited for the yelling. But it never came. Just... silence.

My eyelids peeled back open slowly to find Link hadn't even flinched. He had the same look of expectance, albeit slightly more irritated, as when he first asked.

He still wanted his answer.

"I...I said that I can't tell you," I repeated, louder this time. He still didn't budge.

If anything, he seemed almost bored. But he _didn't say anything. _

I fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze. "H-hey. Say something, w-will you?" Link blinked slowly. "D-don't be silent all of a sudden!"

I don't know why, but this whole scene was entirely and extremely embarrassing. My cheeks were flushed and my heart was pounding. And it made no sense. He wasn't even doing anything!

Suddenly, I felt stupid and bitter and angry all at once. He was definetly doing this on purpose, and I was reacting exactly how he wanted.

I shoved Link away, but all it did was make him loosen his grip on my chin before dropping his hand entirely.

"...You're so annoying!" I sputtered, pushing past him, our shoulders brushing.

Quickly, Link's hand snapped out and caught my wrist. I stopped in my tracks, throwing him a glare over my shoulder, confused at the movement.

"What-?"

"You... aren't allowed to leave again," He finally said, his voice unreadable.

My eyes widened, startled by what he had said. Who did he think he was?

Link turned his head, tipping it slightly. "You heard me. Until you tell me _why _you ran away, you aren't going anywhere."

Link's P.O.V.

Zelda gaped at me, confusion etched into her features and I let my words sink in.

I meant what I said. Until she gave me a logical explanation for leaving like that, I didn't plan to let her out of my sight again anytime soon.

"Who... what makes you think you can say something like that?" She exclaimed, tugging on her wrist.

I held on, shrugging nonchalanltly. "Oh, I don't know. I think I'm pretty capable of keeping my word, and I know I'm more than capable of taking care of you."

She blinked a few times, before snatching her wrist back roughly. "No way in hell," she spat, walking away.

I followed behind her, watching her pace. For some reason, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "'No way in hell' what?" I asked.

"No way in hell I am going to let you order me around. I don't need you to take care of me. I can do that much on my own, I assure you," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's okay," I told her reassuringly. "You're a princess. Consider it something you don't have to bother yourself with. I'll take good care of you." She glared at me, blushing.

"You really are annoying. How are you supposed to watchover me 24/7?" she challenged and I raised an eyebrow.

"I repeat, you're a princess. People are _paid_ to watch you're every move." I smirked at her. "And I," I gestured to myself with one hand, "am more than willing to do it for free."

Her eyes narrowed, and I realized how much I missed Zelda. Talking to her, being with her... she was just so interesting and different, and I missed her.

"I decline that offer," she replied dissmissively, turning away.

I smiled, before coming to stand beside her. She turned to glance at me out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her ear. She froze up, and I felt my smile grow. "It wasn't an offer," I sang softly, grasping the wrist again. I held it infront of her.

Zelda's eyes looked between her wrist and my face, a puzzled look in her eyes. "You can consider yourself on house arrest. You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Link. Why are you so fustrating? I guess thats my fault, taking into consideration its my fanfiction, but, hey. Doesn't mean I can't get irritated with him.<strong>

**I really want to thank everyone for the alerts, favorites, reviews... you guys make my heart swell. I love you. Really, I do.**

**Review again, if you wish!**

_**SS**_


End file.
